Arráncame la vida
by misssalace
Summary: ―Sasuke-kun, no quiero verte morir ―pero lo ha matado de todos modos, o algo mucho peor. Un jutsu mental que sella sus recuerdos, es un niño. Debe protegerle, no ser enamorada, ser hermana. Guerra, Sasuke, Sakura ¿en qué falló? / SasuSaku.
1. noche púrpura

**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. yo todo lo demás.

* * *

**title. **Arráncame la vida.  
**rate | genre**. T | suspense/hurt/comfort.**  
****pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.  
**summary.** ―Sasuke-kun, no quiero verte morir ―pero lo ha matado de todos modos, o algo mucho peor. Un jutsu mental que sella sus recuerdos, y es un niño. Debe protegerle, no ser enamorada, ser hermana. Guerra, Sasuke, Sakura ¿en qué falló?, ¿por qué el sueña y ella recuerda?, ¿es que jamás se va a terminar? Siempre Sasuke, y al revés, Sakura por él. (más completo) **  
********by. **ViryMousy (Viliviry)

.

* * *

Cuenta hasta tres, y abre los ojos, ¿no ves el mundo al revés?, ¿no ves todo el fuego que me acaba?. Uno, dos y tres, gira y gira y gira, jamás se va a detener.

* * *

**«Noche púrpura»**

* * *

**.**

Intentó no pensar demasiado en «ello», pero como siempre, su corazón ignoró por completo toda su fuerza de voluntad y se aceleró.

Caminó decididamente hasta llegar a la última celda de aquel oscuro y frío lugar: los calabozos. Su paso no era el más rápido del mundo y ella lo sabía, pero no hacía nada por acelerar el proceso, porque de hecho era el único momento en el que podía verlo.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, tomó entre sus manos la bandeja con comida y tragó saliva en seco cuando llegó a la celda indicada.

Su corazón se oprimió, su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía verlo perfectamente, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba encerrado ahí.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que el joven Uchiha estaba encarcelado, convertido en un prisionero. Tres meses, ella llevaba la cuenta. Porque al final, Naruto sí que había cumplido su promesa y ahora Sasuke estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero algo estaba mal en el feliz cuadro, y era exactamente eso, que no era feliz.

Ella creyó que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero no fue así. En realidad era obvio, pero como siempre, ella se aferró a la idea de que si crees en algo puede ser realidad. Creer no es lo mismo que hacer, desear no es realizar: Nada es lo que parece.

Porque había esperado mucho más para vivir ese momento, pero todo había sido jodidamente fácil y la asustaba. La batalla fue ardua, mortal, inverosímil y peligrosa.

La última vez que lo había visto antes de eso, él intentó matarla y ella intentó matarlo a él, claro que se quedó en eso: En un intento. ¿Cómo seguir amando a alguien tan solo te hace daño? En realidad es una pregunta estúpida, la mayoría de la gente no responde coherentemente, y no solo se ve involucrado el instinto masoquista que todo el mundo tiene encerrado.

Tampoco ella podía responder a eso, porque lo quería solo porque sí, porque no podía dejar de quererlo. Y no solo era la costumbre de hacerlo, era porque de verdad no podía olvidarlo. Eso no impedía que se reprimiera.

―Uchiha ―llamó con voz fuerte y clara―. Debes comer algo ―dijo y depositó la bandeja con comida en el lugar de siempre, recogió los alimentos que había llevado hacía unas horas como desayuno y negó levemente con la cabeza, todo estaba intacto y algo le decía que lo que estaba dejando… en un rato también lo estaría. Comprendía la actitud reacia del muchacho a la comunicación, pero no comprendía su instinto suicida, ¿por qué demonios no comía nada?

Lo más sorprendente es que no había perdido peso, mucho menos fuerza. Como siempre, Sasuke era… Sasuke.

―Uchiha ―repitió, no se había atrevido a llamarle nuevamente como antes, no era que no quisiera pero el remordimiento le pesaba y prefería no ahondar mentalmente en el tema―. Mírame… necesito hacerte un chequeo médico.

El muchacho no se movió, ella se acercó a las rejas y junto sus manos. Hizo unos cuantos sellos y susurró una palabra para liberar el jutsu que protegía la seguridad de la celda, una que solo ella y Tsunade, junto con algunos Anbu, conocían.

Sakura se dispuso a entrar en el cubículo, una vez que las amenazas ninja desaparecieron por completo.

Adentro, Sasuke ni siquiera se había girado a mirarle porque parecía haber algo mucho más interesante en el muro que estaba frente a él, Sakura se quedó mirándolo fijamente pensando que de hecho… no debía haber ido sola. Pero ella le había rogado mucho a Tsunade para que la dejara hablar con Sasuke, el chequeo médico no era más que su pretexto. Sasuke lo sabía, porque no era estúpido, así que procedió a ignorarla.

Sus planes estaban saliendo cada vez peor, no era suficiente para nadie que su hermano estuviera muerto. No, claro que no. Había tenido que dejarse atrapar por Konoha para no morir a manos de Madara, decidiendo traicionarlo.

Tanto Karin como el resto de su equipo, habían sido capturados por Akatsuki, y no era que le importara demasiado lo que les ocurriera así que no pensó mucho la decisión de dejarlos atrás. Él había huido para encontrarse con Naruto, a sabiendas de que el rubio no iba a preguntar el porqué de su fácil victoria. Pero Sakura sí se lo preguntaba, él podía verlo y sentirlo, y le fastidiaba que no se quedara con la explicación de su caída.

Por supuesto que la guerra había terminado de manera afable, pero Sasuke sabía, que era solamente un nubarrón en la tormenta que se avecinaría. Después de todo… él no deseaba destruir la aldea, pero sí matar a Uchiha Madara.

Madara era un loco ambicioso con aires de grandeza, era como un segundo Orochimaru pero aún peor, porque él estaba unido por un fino lazo de sangre y linaje a él. Y eso le hacía sentir asco, solo un poco.

Aspiró aire nuevamente, la presencia de Sakura comenzaba a tornarse molesta y ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos. No llevaba la cuenta, pero de todo el tiempo que había pasado ahí, solo Sakura había bajado a visitarlo. Solo ella lo alimentaba y procuraba, aunque actuara despectivamente en su presencia.

―Date vuelta ―escuchó, hizo caso omiso de la orden hasta que ella le tocó el hombro―. Dije que te dieras vuelta ―repitió Sakura.

Molesto, Sasuke se giró a encararla, no se puso de pie porque no podía hacerlo gracias a las cadenas que lo mantenían pegado al suelo. Sakura hizo una ligera reverencia hacia él, que no la miró precisamente de manera conciliadora

―Quítate el haori ―murmuró la chica.

Sasuke obedeció monótonamente. Ella se mordió el labio tratando de controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo, era mujer y tenía hormonas, y había que admitir que por muy loco que estuviera, Sasuke seguía siendo el hombre más atractivo con el que se habían topado sus ojos de niña y de mujer.

El antes desconocido orgullo de la chica Haruno, le obligaba a mantenerse firme frente a Sasuke. Pero a solas era otra historia, era como si fuesa dos personas diferentes.

Era Sakura Haruno, la mejor kunoichi de la aldea. La ninja aprendiz de Tsunade. La más apta. Valiente. Fuerte e inteligente frente a todos. Por dentro era solo Sakura. Débil. Rota. Burda. Sentimental. Chillona. Molesta…

Bueno; se valía todo al ser bipolar.

Pese a todo, no se atrevió a sonrojarse cuando el torso de Sasuke quedó a la vista. Su piel era tersa pero tenía algunas cicatrices. Sakura se agachó para estar a su nivel, y se puso de rodillas mientras tocaba los puntos vitales del Uchiha.

Checó su pulso, presión, condición física y todo lo básico. Satisfecha de saber que el cuerpo de Sasuke no había sufrido deterioro alguno, Sakura sonrió levemente.

Pasaron varios minutos. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de ambos, arrítmica.

―Puedes vestirte ―murmuró, y Sasuke no la miró pero procedió a subirse el haori y cubrir su pie―. Estás fuerte, pero casi anímico, ordeno que comas algo ya ―agregó mientras se ponía de pie.

Fue entonces cuando logró que él la mirara, ante la palabra _orden. _¿Acaso ella se había atrevido a ordenarle algo? ¿Qué sucedía en ese mundo oscuro en el que estaba encerrado?

―Una orden ―murmuró Sasuke, carraspeó debido al poco uso dado a su voz y Sakura jadeó porque era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que él hablaba. La primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo en que escuchaba su suave, grave, profunda y característica voz. Era todo lo que lo hacía ser él, todo lo que ella alguna vez _había _deseado.

―Exacto ―contestó―. Es una orden, soy médico ―le recordó, tratando de imponerse, tratando de ser fuerte como se suponía que era.

―Hn ―la arrogancia: estaba encerrado en un puta calabozo oscuro y seguía siendo arrogante, ¡¿cuál era el problema de Sasuke? O acaso era… ¿era que podía ver a través de sus mentiras?

Esperaba que no fuera que en realidad él supiera que ella no era así de fuerte, aunque quisiera.

―Uchiha, el juicio contra ti será mañana, más vale que estés preparado ―continuó como si nada hubiese pasado. Por dentro se regocijaba, pero no iba admitirlo públicamente.

De cierto modo, Sakura se había vuelto como él: reservada, fría cuando era necesario y ya no lloraba por todo. Tampoco era tan inútil como antes. Había sido la primera en acabar con un miembro de Akatsuki, seguida de otros más, claro. Ahora sabía lo que le había sucedido a él: La muerte transformaba a las personas, siempre.

La vida sigue después de la muerte, para las personas que la experimentan, por supuesto, pero no de la misma manera que antes. Es casi imposible recuperar el ritmo que se tenía, y puede que se sea incapaz de lograrlo.

Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a asentir sin mirarla y cuando tuvo su haori puesto, se giró para admirar la pared nuevamente. Sakura se sintió ofendida, pero no herida, al menos no tanto como antes. Lanzó un gruñido a sabiendas de que el juicio en contra de Sasuke Uchiha era la etapa final para el asesinato a un criminal; ella lo sabía, Naruto lo sabía ―que lo tuvieran controlado con palabras inútiles era otra cosa―, y Kakashi lo sabía.

Nadie había hecho nada. Tsunade lo había prohibido terminantemente, Sasuke no solo se había vuelto algo psicópata, porque había intentado matar a Naruto y Sakura tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, sino además de todo se había vuelto el hilo débil entre la guerra y la paz en el país del fuego.

Y a pesar de todo, ninguno de ellos había dejado de buscarlo. Ahora que estaba aquí… todo era realmente raro. En realidad era como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque de hecho había pasado todo.

Naruto se había vuelto más fuerte y maduro, Hinata ya no se sonrojaba tanto frente a él porque ahora eran pareja. Sakura se había alegrado por ellos y se relegó a ser la celadora oficial de Sasuke. Mucho había cambiado, y suele suceder que cuando los cambios son tan grandes… difícilmente te das cuenta de ello, precisamente por ese detalle, porque no quieres hacerlo.

¿Por qué aceptar que todo era un caos? Sakura había deseado por mucho tiempo volver a tener a Sasuke con ella, ahora que lo tenía no sabía qué hacer.

Era como un niño con un juguete nuevo; el chiquillo desea fervientemente el juguete y no puede pensar en nada más que en tenerlo, claro que, una vez que lo tiene: las ansias, la emoción y el regocijo, todo se pierde y después ya no sabe qué hacer con su juguete.

Sasuke no era un juguete, pero Sakura ya había perdido todas las razones que tenía para desear que regresara. En resumidas cuentas estaba jodidamente confundida. Suspiró, decidida a cambiar su confusión por la fuerza que solía tener, se rehusaba a volver a ser débil y tonta frente a él. Le dio una ligera patada para que volviera a mirarla.

―Quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas ―anunció, pero él la miró con _casi_-aburrimiento.

Sasuke no sabía la razón, bien podía ser porque siendo humano le era necesario el contacto social aunque no lo quisiera, pero fue como si algo se hubiese encendido dentro de él, y su voz fue activada.

―No tengo por qué responder ―contestó con voz grave, Sakura no se dejó intimidar y raramente, Sasuke se decepcionó del hecho ―sin saber porqué―, la sensación de tener que predecir las reacciones tan… predecibles de Sakura había desaparecido.

―Sí tienes ―espetó ella―. Quiero ayudarte, y para ello necesito que me digas cosas, yo acompañaré a Tsunade-sama en el juicio y...

Él alzó una ceja. Esperaba una sentencia, claro, pero aunque en fondo lo sabía, realmente no tenía en mente que Sakura abogara por él.

―Hn ―el sonido aquél fue respuesta suficiente. A oídos de Sakura, un claro y altisonante: me importa una mierda.

Sakura no perdió el control de sí misma y se inclinó levemente hacia delante.

―Uchiha ―murmuró mientras hacía amago por no caerse―. No es que tu clan sea famoso hoy en día, ¿es que ya no te importa tu vida? Sin ti, el clan Uchiha desaparecerá para siempre.

Sasuke se giró lentamente a mirarla, eso había sido un golpe bajo y ambos lo sabían. Ella no bajó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Pasaron varios segundos así. Hasta que Sasuke, con su marcada indiferencia, rompió el contacto visual.

―Vete ―soltó.

Ella accedió sin decir nada más, ya que no era mucho lo que podía soportar, con ese cruce de palabras tenía suficiente para atormentarse mentalmente toda la vida. El ruido que hizo él al acomodarse nuevamente, fue rápidamente contrastado con la reja cerrándose.

―Piénsalo bien, yo… Sasuke… yo… ―la voz de Sakura se había quebrado, se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos verdes e hizo los sellos propios para volver a encerrar al chico Uchiha―. Yo no quiero verte morir ―agregó y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Ya no había usado el apellido, perdió todo sentido ante su declaración poco ortodoxa. En realidad era toda la verdad, ella no quería verlo muerto, pese a que no supiera que hacer realmente con todo lo que sucedía en su mundo, estaba segura de una sola cosa: No soportaría vivir sin Sasuke de nuevo. A fin de cuentas seguía siendo patético, pero no importaba, porque de hecho ella era patética, pero tampoco importaba, porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el puto juicio del idiota de Sasuke.

Iba a hacer lo que pudiera porque no fuera asesinado. Aunque el precio a pagar por querer eso, fuera tenerlo sin tenerlo.

Irónico, además de estúpido. Pero ella era así.

Por dentro, y mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de vuelta a la superficie, Sakura estaba resquebrajándose. Por fuera lucía exactamente como siempre, ataviada con su blusa roja y pulcramente arreglada su banda ninja: Ella era Sakura Haruno.

Por su lado, ahora nuevamente solo en la oscuridad de su encierro, Sasuke apretó los ojos cuando su estomago hizo un pequeño ruido. Solo él fue capaz de escuchar, aunque no había muchos prisioneros con él ahí abajo. Hizo caso omiso del demandante sentimiento de hambre, cruzó los brazos y recargó la espalda en la pared.

No había mucho que hacer por ahí, la verdad, tan solo se dedicaba a pensar y evitar a toda costa el hambre. Otro ruido de su estomago se escuchó, rebotó en la pared y regresó a sus oídos, gruñó en respuesta y cerró los ojos.

Tenía que concentrarse, olvidar el día de mañana, el día de su juicio. Era resonado por toda la aldea y él lo sabía, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Porque él no quería estar en esa pútrida celda. Venganza había sido su apellido durante más de cinco años, posiblemente diez. Pero ahora… si había que decir la verdad, estaba bastante confundido, asqueado de la vida y del sistema, asqueado de sí mismo. Y de Itachi, y de Madara, y de Naruto, y Sakura, y el puto mundo que lo hacía volverse loco y no saber qué hacer.

Miró fijamente la comida que Sakura había llevado, y sopesó sus posibilidades: ser un criminal desnutrido o un criminal con el estomago lleno. Escogió la segunda y se deslizó lo que sus ataduras le permitían, para alcanzar la comida que Sakura le había llevado.

Hincó los dientes en el pescado y se comió todo el arroz. Después de todo, era un hombre y tenía necesidades indispensables para vivir.

Por dentro; el dolor, el coraje, la sed de venganza y la locura, estaban consumiéndolo. Por fuera, lucía tan impávido como siempre, su mirada oscura era fiera y su haori portaba el símbolo de su clan: Él era Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su rostro, Sakura se cubrió con su mano, observó con detenimiento como era que Naruto la esperaba afuera y cómo no podía dejar de llorar.

―Sakura-chan ―dijo Naruto al verla, se quedó callado cuando comprendió la triste mirada jade, no dijo nada más y se aproximó a ella.

Sakura lo miró un momento y después se limpió el rostro, sonrió. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo su pose favorita, indicándole que todo estaría bien porque él haría que así fuera. Ella recobró la confianza y se dispusieron a alejarse de allí rumbo a la torre hokage, porque después de todo, el juicio contra Sasuke Uchiha sería al día siguiente y todos los ninjas de su generación estarían presentes. Los doce ―aunque en realidad eran once―, de Konoha. El grupo de chiquillos infantiles que ahora eran hombres y mujeres fuertes, de provecho, inteligentes y que sabían lidiar con la muerte porque la habían visto con sus propios ojos.

Su generación era la que más había sufrido. Pero no importaba porque seguía unidos, esa era la voluntad del fuego, el camino que habían elegido.

―Sakura-chan ―llamó Naruto dando un salto tenaz―. ¿Qué crees que pase mañana con el bastardo?

―No le llames así, Naruto ―contestó Sakura antes de razonar lo que decía, era un hábito forjado con los años, borrado con esfuerzo y recuperado abruptamente solo porque sí. Porque ahora que Sasuke había vuelto… parecía todo tan normal como decir: Iré a ver a Sasuke. Claro que lo iba a ver a donde estaba encarcelado, pero lo vería. Algo de todos los días, parte intrínseca de su vida.

―Bastardo ―decía Naruto, enojado porque Sasuke le había ganado en algo.

―Cierra la boca, perdedor ―respondía Sasuke sin siquiera dignarse a mirar al rubio que saltaba a su alrededor lanzando improperios, porque él era mejor.

―¡No llames así a Sasuke-kun, Naruto! ―tajaba Sakura―. Ignóralo, Sasuke-kun ―y le sonreía solo a él, pasando del rubio. Verde para el negro, el azul tan anhelante como el cielo.

―Hn ―emitía el Uchiha, sabiendo que su compañero comenzaría a gritarle en el oído a ella y se libraría de él. Por mientras.

―¡Pero, Sakura-chan! ―el rubio tenía un ataque de furia, pero miraba a Sakura con infinita agonía, producto del coraje y el rechazo.

―¡Cállate, Naruto! ―furiosa, Sakura acababa por golpearle como si fuese el peor de sus enemigos..

Y Kakashi rogaba al cielo un poco de paciencia, ignorando al trío de mocosos temperamentales que tenía bajo su cuidado… como siempre.

De manera retorcida, todo ahora era «como siempre»_._ Absurdo, como cuando eran niños y no había preocupaciones de otro tipo que no fuera comer ramen, entrenar como loco y conquistar a Sasuke.

―No lo sé, Tsunade-sama pretende que esté presente en la interrogación.

―Pero tú no eres de inteligencia…

―Ya sé ―murmuró ella cabizbaja.

―Hey Sakura-chan, ¡anímate!, ¡te invito a comer ramen! ―Naruto cambió el tema en un acuerdo mutuo de silencio.

Sakura sonrió, pero negó levemente, se abrazó a sí misma y trató de sonreír más abiertamente. Naruto no tenía porque saber que de hecho, y muy posiblemente, Sasuke no iba a ser perdonado tan fácilmente. De saberlo, volvería a rogar por su vida, ella también estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero… no quería pensar en ello, no en ese momento.

―Naruto… necesito descansar ―excusó y comenzó a alejarse del rubio―. ¡Come un tazón enorme de ramen por mí!

―Sakura-chan…

―Naruto yo… yo… quería preguntarte algo, verás… ―comenzó a decir la chica de cabello rosa, Naruto se acercó a ella instintivamente―. ¿Por qué crees que esto está bien? ¿No sientes nada raro? ¿Cómo si algo no encajara?

―¡¿Pero qué dices, Sakura-chan? Si todo encaja bastante bien, !el bastardo está aquí con nosotros!, y nosotros somos el equipo siete…

―A eso me refiero… yo… yo no puedo evitar sentir que… que no debe ser así… ―alzó los hombros y se mordió el labio, no era el momento de hablar de ese tipo de cosas y lo sabía, no había podido evitar sacar el tema porque la estaba comiendo por dentro―. Pero olvídalo.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza, confundido, frunció el ceño y sus ojos azules brillaron de sospecha, pero no dijo nada más. Había aprendido a quedarse callado, tanto por hábito como para cuidarse de los golpes de Sakura. No parecía que fuera a golpearlo pero podría suceder, ella era así.

―Ya, Naruto, te veré mañana ―dijo Sakura y saltó para perderse entre los árboles. Naruto la miró alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando se percató de algo peculiar: la casa de Sakura estaba hacia el otro lado.

Sakura no podía, tampoco quería, dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Tenía miedo, realmente tenía mucho miedo. ¿Qué pasaría por la mañana? Por mucho que Sasuke fuera su ex-compañero, ni el consejo ni la Hokage tendrían piedad con un criminal de ese calibre. Ella tampoco la tendría. Pero ella era ella, Sasuke era Sasuke y nada estaba bien. Suspiró y llegó al antiguo campo donde solían entrenar todos juntos.

Observó los tres troncos, se visualizó de pequeña ahí mismo… junto con Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi. Habían sido tiempos mucho más apacibles, llenos de problemas infantiles como: no sonrojarse al ver a Sasuke ó golpear a Naruto si decía alguna tontería. Ahora tenía que preocuparse por la vida de Sasuke y apoyar a Naruto si algo salía mal. Los problemas eran de vida o muerte.

Se sentó a observar el atardecer. A recordar lo que había perdido, recuperado, lo que estaba podrido dentro y fuera de ella.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente y no podía respirar bien, pero no iba a detenerse, el rubio iba a la delantera y ella no quería quedarse a atrás. No iba a quedarse atrás.

Siguieron saltando y pronto, llegaron al lugar que el pequeño perro ninja había indicado: Una especia de playa con un hermoso atardecer.

Sakura jadeó y Naruto no se detuvo, así que ella volvió a correr detrás de él.

―Lo encontramos ―murmuró Hinata detrás de ellos.

―Más rápido ―alcanzó a decir Naruto antes de acelerar… Sakura hizo lo mismo y rápidamente dejaron a varios de su equipo rezagados. No iba a perderlo, no de nuevo, jamás.

Ambos, Naruto y Sakura, se quedaron estáticos ante la escena: Sasuke estaba tirado en la arena y parecía bastante débil.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó Naruto.

Sakura se quedó callada, se quedó parada lejos de ambos y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

El rubio se acercó al Uchiha y se puso de rodillas cerca de él. Naruto, y todos los demás, ya estaban cansados de luchar con varios miembros de Akatsuki para llegar hasta ahí.

―Aléjate de mí ―murmuró con un aura peligrosa el Uchiha, activó el Sharingan y alzó la mirada, fieramente se apartó del rubio y se puso en posición de batalla―. ¡Ya deja de perseguirme, jódete!

Naruto frunció el ceño e hizo varios clones, la pelea iba en serio.

―Vendrás con nosotros ―dictó con los ojos azules destellando furia.

―Te lo dije ―respondió Sasuke―. Si luchamos…

―Ambos moriremos ―completó Naruto―. Pues que así sea, ¡Pero regresarás a Konoha, aunque sea para que te entierren ahí!

Sakura se mordió el labio y comenzó a avanzar, presa de un profundo pánico paralizante. Claro que su orgullo, toda su desesperación, le dictó que no se quedara quieta, que ésta vez hiciera algo.

―¡No! ―gritó Sakura y saltó para intentar interponerse entre ambos.

―¿Tú qué demonios haces? ―preguntó Sasuke, se tambaleó levemente pero eso pasó desapercibido―. Ésta vez si te mataré ―amenazó, Sakura no se detuvo.

―¡No le hables así a ella! Hemos pasado mucho tiempo buscándote, bastardo ―contestó Naruto abruptamente, apartando a Sakura bruscamente.

―No pedí que lo hicieran, idiota…

Sakura dio un golpe en el suelo. Haciendo que por reflejo ambos ninjas dieran un salto gigantesco. Al acto, Naruto hizo dos clones en aire y Sasuke se dio cuenta por lo que sacó su Chokuto y se lanzó contra el rubio.

La chica de cabello rosa miró hacia arriba. El rubio y el moreno chocaron, cayeron al suelo y los tres quedaron situados en un peligroso triángulo.

Los demás ninjas de Konoha llegaron, Kakashi les ordenó mantenerse al margen: Esa batalla era personalmente del equipo siete.

Todos los clones de Naruto, el chico rubio real y Sakura, miraron fieramente a Sasuke. Él escaneó sus posibilidades y decidió caer dignamente, ya tenía poco chakra, y desmayarse así porque sí, le parecía patético para alguien como él.

―Sasuke ―murmuró quedamente Sakura apareciendo detrás de él, sin que Sasuke supiera cómo fue eso posible. Naruto se acercó ante la distracción, y al mismo tiempo, ambos lanzaron un golpe.

Si bien podría haber escapado del golpe de Naruto, porque el idiota no era tan listo. Podría haber escapado del golpe de Sakura, porque a fin de cuentas, ella era débil. Pero no pudo escapar de ambos, menos simultáneamente.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tambaleó, primero hacia adelante porque Sakura golpeó primero, luego hacia atrás porque Naruto remató: Cayó en los brazos de la chica.

Pero sus reflejos siguieron intactos, se alejó de ese remedo de equipo letal y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, realizó un Chidori.

Sakura lo veía venir, por lo que canalizó todo el chakra que pudo en su puño para soltar otro golpe. El grito de Naruto se lo impidió, éste ya había hecho un rasengan. Mierda, ¿no sabían más técnicas o qué? Ambos siempre presumían de lo geniales que se habían vuelto ―sí, Uchiha también pero a su manera tan burdamente arrogante―, y siempre usaban esas técnicas.

―¡Chidori! ―gritó Sasuke con voz queda, se inclinó hacia adelante debido a la debilidad y ésta vez Sakura sí lo notó.

―¡Rasengan! ―coreó Naruto, éste se proyectó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo en el que Sasuke hacia amago de atacarlo.

Sakura se mordió el labio, con el pensamiento de que esto era raramente conocido para ella, recordó el porqué y sonrió amargamente. Ella corrió al instante para interponerse entre ambos, sin pensarlo, otra vez sin pensar más que en la seguridad de ese par. Temía por la vida de Sasuke, tenía por la vida de Naruto, pero por la suya no. Aspiró profundo y en lugar de interponerse como si fuera idiota, porque no lo era, siseó al soltar un golpe en el suelo que desestabilizó a Naruto y le hizo perder la bola de energía. Lo mismo sucedió con Sasuke, solo que éste se hundió en un agujero del suelo.

La batalla terminó en ese instante ―por muy burdo, patético, rápido o poco interesante que pudiera parecer― Naruto gritó el nombre de Sasuke y ella corrió hacia la grieta donde él se había perdido.

Ahí estaba, sucio y ensangrentado por el golpe. Con los ojos cerrados y las energías agotadas, el amigo que habían buscado desde siempre: Sasuke.

Porque todavía no estaba claro para ella el porqué había sido así de… sencillo. Sasuke debió dar más pelea, debió hacer que ella sufriera de dolor ante sus intenciones homicidas. Pero no sucedió nada. Él fue altanero pero dio poca batalla, incluso podría decirse que fue algo débil. Naruto no se lo había preguntado porque estaba exultante ante su victoria, pero ella sabía que no estaba bien.

―Sasuke-kun… ―susurró, se atrevió a decir su nombre de esa manera, mientras acomodaba su rostro sobre la punta de sus rodillas. Abrazándose a sí misma siguió sentada ahí, sobre la hierba húmeda, sobre todos sus recuerdos y absurdos sueños.

Porque no era que Sakura fuera una tonta niña enamorada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y ya ni siquiera sabía si podía llamarse amor. No, tal vez no era amor, podía ser costumbre, estupidez, necedad o masoquismo. No estaba segura y no iba a averiguarlo la noche antes al juicio, lo sabía.

Un ruido la alertó, se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y miró hacia la oscuridad de los árboles.

―Identifícate ―ordenó.

―Tan agresiva como siempre, igual de fea ―murmuró Sai mientras salía de las sombras y sonreía. Sakura apretó los puños, cómo deseaba golpearlo.

―Sai ―susurró, molesta, y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Harta de pensar demasiado en todo lo acontecido recientemente―. ¿Qué quieres?

―La quinta quiere verte ―anunció el chico de cabello negro―. He sido mandado a buscarte, para llevarte allá.

―¿Tan tarde? ―preguntó Sakura, desconfiada, somnolienta y molida emocionalmente.

―Sí, se trata sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

El nombre socavó su autocontrol, volvió a ponerse de pie y echó a caminar hacia su ahora compañero de equipo. Pensó en cómo sería si Sasuke fuera perdonado y… restauraran su lugar oficial en el equipo siete. Sería… además de su sueño hecho realidad, estúpido, absurdo y además imposible. No pasaría.

―¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? ―preguntó Sai mirándola fijamente.

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró también. Negó sin decir nada.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―dijo Sakura, mirando al frente mientras ambos caminaban hacia la torre hokage, a pesar de la hora que era.

―Te ves preocupada, he leído que cuando una mujer no dice nada lo quiere decir todo… así que…

Sakura giró los ojos.

―Te he dicho que los libros no siempre lo dicen todo, cierra la boca.

Sai asintió mientras sonreía.

―Es por Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no es así?

―Si soy tan obvia, supongo que tengo que decir que sí ―contestó Sakura y asintió también, pero sin mirarlo todavía.

―Era de suponer, tus ojos brillan cuando dices tan solo el nombre.

Se sonrojó, perdida entre la poca razón que le quedaba y las ganas de golpear a Sai que tenía. Claro que el chico no tenía la culpa de aquella sinceridad bruta, tampoco de esa sonrisa estúpida ni de sus ojos oscuros ni de…

Sakura, muy a su pesar, se giró a mirarlo una vez más.

―¿Mis ojos...?

―Brillan ―respondió Sai, con simpleza―. De todos modos, Tsunade te necesita, ¿quieres hablarlo o algo así? Supongo que tengo que escucharte. Cuando un amigo lo necesita, hay que escucharle.

―No, estoy bien ―mintió, para ambos, y luego bufó―. Gracias, Sai, vamos con la Hokage.

Llegaron con Tsunade, Sakura ya estaba lo suficientemente estresada como para golpear a quien osara molestarla más de lo que Sai ya lo había hecho. No tocó la puerta y entró solo porque sí. Tsunade la recibió con una mirada paralizante, Sakura tragó saliva en seco.

―Tsunade-sama ―saludó la joven haciendo una ligera reverencia, se incorporó y asintió dando a entender que la escuchaba.

―Sakura ―comenzó Tsunade―. ¿Cómo ha estado todo allá abajo?, después de casi dos semanas, habrían de existir algunas mejorías.

―Nada ―se apresuró a decir Sakura―, él no habla y tampoco come.

―Ya, entonces, ¿qué crees que suceda mañana?

―Yo… no lo sé… ―instintivamente, Sakura se abrazó a sí misma y sollozó tratando de ahogar el llanto y todo lo demás en su pecho.

―¿Tienes listas tus preguntas? Recuerda que te confié esto a ti porque eres fuerte, no me puedes fallar.

Sakura asintió y miró el suelo fijamente. Claro que tenía sus preguntas…. Pero simplemente dolían, todo dolía. Dolía respirar, pensar, y ver a Sasuke tal y como era ahora.

―Sakura, quiero que hagas algo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso. Se mordió el labio.

―¿Quién será parte de mi equipo? ―atinó a preguntar, esperanzada, como toda una estúpida, en que Sasuke fuera parte de su equipo. En que el patético sueño de: «Volver a ser el equipo siete», se cumpliera así de fácil y rápido solo porque a ella le gustaba imaginarlo.

Claro, no fue tan errado su pensamiento.

―Es solo para ti ―declaró la mujer rubia, Sakura esperó a que continuara hablando―. Tendrás que ser la defensora de Sasuke Uchiha. Y no es exactamente una misión, pero tómala así si quieres.

Y ahí fue donde Sakura hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer al suelo, ya le dolía todo.

―¿Qué? ―dijo jadeante, sus dientes castañeaban.

―Me escuchaste, no me interesa lo que decida el consejo mañana por la mañana, estoy bastante segura de que no me escucharán y no podré hacer mucho por conservar al muchacho con vida. Todo ha pasado por su causa, ¡sabes que estuvo a punto de estallar una guerra…!

―Lo sé, Tsunade-sama ―interrumpió antes de que, seguramente, el escritorio de la rubia pereciera como otras tantas veces.

―Quiero que averigües sus verdaderos propósitos, no me creo que se dejara atrapar tan fácilmente. Es un Uchiha después de todo, así que tienes que ser lo suficiente inteligente para salvarlo.

Sakura asintió, vaya, ella no era la única loca que pensaba que la situación no tenía pies ni cabeza. La hacía sentirse un poco mejor, no del todo, solo un poco.

―Yo…

―Sakura ―interrumpió ahora la voluptuosa rubia―. Confío en que puedes hacerlo, de hecho eres la única que es capaz de hacerlo. Perdóname si esto te supone algún tipo de trauma. Si lo hace… lo entenderé…

Por un momento, Sakura respiró tranquila.

―Acepto, Tsunade-sama ―murmuró y se mordió el labio, sin saber exactamente por qué aceptaba algo como eso. Si ella… si ella no podía ganar… si lo condenaban a muerte… sería toda su culpa y se moriría por eso. Pero también sabía que nadie más podía hacerlo, porque ella lo conocía lo suficiente. No un hombre, ni un Anbu, ni Kakashi o Naruto. Solo ella.

Sakura no conocía a nadie con el estómago para soportar al nuevo Sasuke Uchiha porque ya nadie ―aunque fuera muy atractivo― estaba loca por un traidor, un criminal y un loco. No. Solo ella.

Lejos de sentirse importante, Sakura se sentía con ganas de vomitar. Muchas ganas de vomitar. Escuchaba repiqueteos, tal vez solo era que se había vuelto loca pero podía escucharlos.

―¿Eso es todo, Tsunade-sama?

―No ―respondió la rubia, sonrió un poco―. La sentencia será decidida de acuerdo a la defensa que ejerzas, querrán entrar en su mente. Pero quiero que tú entres primero, eres la mujer más cercana a Sasuke que existe en ésta aldea, te mereces el respeto por ello y la oportunidad de hacerlo. Orochimaru fue mi compañero, lo perdí a él también y no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mí, ni con él ni con Jiraiya. Por favor, Sakura, esfuérzate.

Ella asintió, convincente lo más posible, quería correr y abrazar con mucha fuerza a su maestra. Quería cerrar los ojos y que eso no estuviera pasando, despertar y ser aquella chica de doce años que enloquecía por Sasuke y aborrecía a Naruto, no sufrir por uno y añorar al otro. Su vida giraba en torno a ello desde aquellas fatídicas palabras.

―Equipo siete: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha ―dijo Iruka, Naruto saltó, Sakura se lamentó. Cuando el tercer nombre fue pronunciado, fue Naruto quien agachó la cabeza y fue Sakura quien saltó de alegría. El comienzo de todo. El comienzo… del fin. El triángulo intrínsecamente enlazado por dolor, muerte, sonrisas, rivalidades, amor. El destino que ellos mismos forjarían, la fugaz felicidad, su madurez y luego su pena. ¿Quién dijo que el siete era el número de… la buena suerte?

―Puedes irte ―dijo Tsunade y ella avanzó hasta la puerta―. Y Sakura, mantente firme…

Ella cerró la puerta al salir y caminó ausente hasta su hogar, aunque no pudo dormir. Tsunade Senju se había vuelto completamente loca, debía estar borracha aunque no pudo notar ni un ápice de descontrol en su voz…

Pues vaya que Tsunade confiaba mucho en su fuerza, algo que ni ella misma hacía, porque no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, realmente no. Ya tenía sus preguntas preparadas, cada una era como una herida fresca y profunda que no podía tocarse. Pero quería ser fuerte para poder mirarlo a los ojos e interrogarlo, para imponerse y ser la mujer fuerte que todos querían que fuese, que todos creían que era.

Sakura se dirigió a su hogar, rendida emocionalmente, destrozada, mutilada. Probó a intentar dormir, pero no funcionó, así que se acostó boca abajo y abrazó a su almohada. Se sentía extasiada, mareada, profundamente asustada y… tal vez algo emocionada. Contradictoriamente, en realidad, quería que el día de mañana llegara. Porque Sasuke, que estaba ahí, vivo, consciente, sería enjuiciado. Ella lo sabía, él cambió gradualmente con los años hasta llegar a aquello, si no lo detenían, se convertiría en, no un humano, un monstruo sediento de sangre; lleno de odio, cegado, oscuro. Y la situación no era la más idónea, tampoco normal, pero ella algo haría para hacerlo cambiar. ¿Quién sabe? El cambio los atacaba a los tres, y ella no tenía motivaciones tan fuertes, podría volverse loca de tanta pena, de tanto amor, de tanto dolor. Egoísta hasta la médula, podría acabar con todo aquello ella misma.

Naruto tampoco dormía, se limitó a mirar el techo de su habitación y juguetear de vez en cuando con la sombra que podía proyectar con sus dedos. Estaba radiante, exultante ―no es que conociera el termino―, pero no le gustaba la actitud de Sakura, porque, ¿Qué estaba mal? Hasta donde él sabía, ella siempre había querido que Sasuke volviera porque quería estar con él más que a nada en el mundo: Él lo trajo para ella, además de ser su hermano. Sakura no era buena mentirosa, y Naruto la conocía ahora mejor que nadie, él sabía que ella estaba confundida.

Así como sabía que no lo amaba de _esa_ manera cuando se lo dijo, sabía que ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer. Por eso la apoyaría al día siguiente.

Sasuke, por otro lado, tampoco dormía. Él estaba bastante despierto, repasando mentalmente lo que diría por la mañana. Sí, él sabía lo que le preguntarían y lo que tenía que decir. Era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo, era inteligente, y paciente. Esperaría el momento perfecto para soltar toda la historia sobre la redención y el arrepentimiento… sobre cómo había sido todo un error y después de todo, él quería volver a sus raíces. Porque Naruto le había convencido y ya estaba harto del camino oscuro de la venganza ―tenía planeado algo tan convincente que dejaría frito al consejo―, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que cayeran rendidos ante la inminente, pero falsa, verdad en sus palabras.

Y así, en esa noche que parecía más _purpura _y lúgubre que otras, ningún joven del antiguo equipo siete pudo conciliar el sueño. Porque muchas cosas pasarían… justo en la mañana.

Sakura abrió los ojos y la luz dio de lleno en su rostro. Se desperezó y decidió que no quería seguir acostada porque no había dormido nada, de todos modos. Tomó su traje ninja y se lo puso, su banda con el símbolo de Konoha relucía en su cabello rosa. Era como cualquier otra mañana, claro. Pero no para ella.

Al mirarse al espejo solo pudo pensar en sus ojos verdes, su estatura y su porte. El porte que extrañamente ella sabía que no poseía, pero que se le daba bastante bien fingir que sí. Suspiró y terminó de arreglarse.

Su corazón latía desaforado cuando salió de su hogar y se dirigió a las celdas, no a la torre hokage.

―Sakura-san ―llamó una voz, ella se giró sorprendida por no escuchar ni sentir al ninja detrás de ella, era un Anbu después de todo―. Buenos días, ¿lista? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―concordó la chica y echaron a andar con bastante rapidez hasta llegar a donde se mantenía a los prisioneros de guerra, traidores y demás. Los nervios estaban comiéndola viva, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

Sakura y el hombre enmascarado entraron al recinto y bajaron las escaleras que conducían hasta el último piso. Ella pisaba firmemente, aunque su corazón negara lo que por fuera demostraba: Fuerza. Se encaminó hasta llegar a la última celda y habló con voz clara y fuerte a la persona en su interior.

―Uchiha Sasuke ―llamó, sin esperar siquiera a escuchar algún ruido por respuesta, quebrándose, cerró los ojos y lo dijo: ―Es hora de tu juicio.

**.**

* * *

Cuando sientas que te rompes, todo un poquito más, sabrás que amas. con locura y con pasión, siente y siente aquél calor. está bien cuando el amor es dolor.

* * *

**h**e comenzado por editar esta historia, para darles mayor calidad, que de todos modos ahora tengo un montón de cosas encima. pero no quiero fallar, por nada del mundo, ni borrarla ni nada. así que me atengo a que me odien y comencé a editarla. tengo estas cosas feas de economía, y un montón de palabras griegas, y proyectos de yadayada (súper interesante) y luego exámenes y universidad D:  
¡PERO LAS AMO! y quiero brindarles mis ideas, con calidad (que creo que mejora algo si la edito). GRACIAS.

¿reviews? ―el orgasmo del escritor― si has leído, comenta. you know, así sabré qué tan linda eres tú *-*' y te acosaré (?)

―Viliviry. ViryMousy. Uchiha Viry. Haruchiha Viry― (por si no sabían que soy polifacética)


	2. yo voy a defenderte

**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. yo todo lo demás.

* * *

yo quiero protegerte y voy a defenderte, del mundo, de ti y del dolor. guardaré tu corazón con el mío, para que no se rompa, no importa si el mío se sofoca.

* * *

**«yo voy a defenderte»**

* * *

**.**

La chica Haruno fue bastante capaz de distinguir un movimiento bastante leve dentro de la celda. Hizo los sellos apropiados, susurró el jutsu y las rejas se abrieron. Ella se introdujo dentro mientras el Anbu esperaba afuera.

Saco las llaves de su bolsa trasera, se mordió el labio y prácticamente no respiró cuando se hincó para liberar las esposas que Sasuke tenía en sus muñecas, no podía respirar y nada estaba bien. Pero ella se hacía creer que sí para no colapsar.

Él observó el gesto con su rostro inmutable, ni siquiera agitó las manos cuando las vio libres. Iba a cubrir perfectamente su fachada.

―Levántate ―ordenó Sakura, una vez que se cercioró de haberle quitado todas las ataduras.

Sasuke hizo lo propio y miró a Sakura a los ojos. El contacto visual fue tan fugaz que Sakura dudó que hubiera sucedido realmente, porque él miraba fijamente hacia afuera de la celda cuando volvió a buscarle la mirada.

Ella lo detuvo cuando él se puso de pie, en un elegante y rápido movimiento, le tomó las manos y concentró chakra. Sasuke la miró, impasible, mientras ella acariciaba sus muñecas y las unía: Cadenas de chakra. El hilillo azul, que lucía frágil, rodeaba y fluía alrededor de las muñecas de Sasuke y lo mantenía apresado de esa manera.

―Camina ―dijo, bastante consciente de que Sasuke la obedecía sin rechistar, sospechó de inmediato.

Su instinto le decía que para ser Sasuke, incluso para ser él, estaba demasiado callado. Ni siquiera se mostraba molesto, perturbado o algo así. Nada.

Porque ella sabía que tenía que aguantar. Y su resistencia era bastante buena, emocionalmente era una reverenda mierda, pero físicamente era la mejor. Aspiró aire profundamente, mientras la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle ante la cercanía de Sasuke.

Se recordó que precisamente por ese motivo, no había querido estar cerca de él. Porque el abrazador sentimiento era asfixiante, desde el dolor hasta la infinita alegría.

―Sakura-chan, ¿no vas a ir a ver al bastardo al hospital?

Sakura se mordió el labio y siguió fingiendo que afinaba su puntería con los shurikens.

―Ah… supongo que se me ha olvidado, sinceramente he estado muy ocupada, ¿qué tal está?

―Bien, aunque no habla mucho.

―¿Y eso es raro? ―preguntó Sakura mirando con orgullo como sus shurikens se quedaban enterradas en el tronco del árbol, todas con perfecta posición.

―Pues…. Pues no, pero, ¡yo me esfuerzo mucho para que responda a lo que le digo! Le he platicado de cómo son las cosas aquí y de lo mucho que tú has cambiado y todas esas cosas…

Sakura se giró a él mirándolo con curiosidad en sus ojos verdes, reprimió a su corazón y avanzó hacia Naruto. Él estaba sentado comiendo, mientras ella entrenaba.

De cierto modo lo comprendía, Naruto era el más emocionado de los dos, el más hiperactivo y el que más demostraba lo bien que se sentía haber logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Sakura se había mantenido al margen después de luchar. Se había limitado a curarlo mientras estaba inconsciente y la otra mitad del tiempo, viajando lejos de él. No había estado ahí cuando despertó: no más manzanas en trozos, no más abrazos efusivos y no más sufijos a su nombre de un lado a otro.

Sakura ya había descubierto que tenía dignidad y orgullo, no iba a olvidarlo. De hecho ni siquiera lo había mirado mucho, aunque le doliera no hacerlo.

―Y el… ¿ha preguntado por mí? ―no pudo evitarlo, la pregunta surgió desde sus más profundos deseos y simplemente abrió la boca.

―Creo que no, la verdad es que no, pero todos modos nunca me ha respondido ni nada, así que olvídalo ―contestó Naruto.

―Ah ―murmuró ella sentándose a su lado―. Naruto, ¿eres feliz, no?

El rubio la miró sonriente, sus ojos azules brillaban con los rayos del sol. El momento fue perfecto para que Sakura entendiera el porqué de su cariño hacia él. Era imposible no quererlo, sobre todo cuando él estaba siempre ahí para ella.

―¡Mucho, Sakura-chan! Cumplí la promesa que te hice, Akatsuki bajó la guardia y estoy comiendo ramen, ¿qué mejor que eso?

Sakura sonrió. Naruto sorbió otro poco de comida.

―Creo…. Creo que tienes razón ―concluyó ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio, alejándose de sus recuerdos. Empujó levemente a Sasuke, tan solo para comprobar su reacción, y él no se movió más de lo necesario para echar a caminar. Sakura sintió que su mente recibía otro chispazo de sospecha pero no dijo nada.

Miró al ninja que la acompañaba, un Anbu con su máscara, y asintió hacia él para que escoltara a Sasuke. Ella iba a ir delante de ellos.

―Vamos ―murmuró al pasar delante de Sasuke y el Anbu. Comenzó a caminar y a tratar de no hiperventilar porque no le hacía falta a nadie, mucho menos a ella, escuchar la respiración errática que estaba por alcanzar. Vamos, habían pasado dos años y tenía a Sasuke detrás de ella. De todos modos en esos dos años ―posiblemente tres―, él había intentado de todo para dejar en claro que no quería regresar e incluso había atentando contra su vida. Además de herir sus sentimientos había levantado a su orgullo, lo cual era bueno.

Y lo más sospechoso era que, después de mucho tiempo de huirles y tratar de matarlos, ahí estaba él. Yendo directo hacia su juicio, cabizbajo, callado y sin ningún intento de resistencia. Podían llamarle paranoica, ella misma creía que lo era, pero había algo que simplemente no cuadraba. Porque Sasuke podía ser de todo, y con todo realmente se refería a todo, pero no un cobarde o inútil: La esencia de su personalidad, que era ser un maldito arrogante de mierda con ínfulas de líder, no le permitía dejarse someter de esa manera. Pero lo hacía.

Y Sakura sabía que no se sentía bien, no lo sentía…bien.

Sasuke había cambiado, sí, pero su cambio era solo infructuoso, no para bien.

Mientras tanto el joven Anbu sometía a Sasuke, sin necesidad realmente, tomándolo por el brazo y pegándoselo a la espalda. Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar pero se contenía de manera magistral, porque si golpeaba al ninja o si trataba de huir, tan solo agravaría la situación. Y su mayor prioridad, como Sakura había dicho y lo cual le molestaba demasiado, era seguir con vida para llevar a cabo todos los planes que tenía en mente.

El joven Uchiha aspiró aire con fuerza y siguió caminando detrás de Sakura, con el Anbu en la retaguardia y con ásperas ganas de asesinar a alguien. Conociendo a Sakura como la conocía anteriormente, lo cual había sido hace mucho de hecho, se le hacía extraño que no parloteara como siempre ó que no se le hubiera pegado como lapa. Tenía muy en claro, cuando burdamente intentó matarlo, que Sakura había cambiado. Tampoco creía que tan radicalmente. Sabía que esa mujer, siempre siendo molesta, iba a ser una piedra en su camino, pero, ¿Cuándo no?

Para cuando llegaron a la superficie, Sakura aspiró todo el aire que pudo para llenar sus pulmones. Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero con menos notoriedad. Y ambos, Sasuke y Sakura, fijaron su vista en Naruto que los esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Naruto ―musitó Sakura justo antes de que Sasuke lo hiciera, ahorrándole la necesidad de hablar―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó con tono exigente.

―No digas nada, Sakura-chan, ¡por favor! Quiero estar aquí, quiero estar aquí, y no fue tan difícil entrar aquí. Los ninjas de allá afuera no resistieron mi jutsu…―contestó sonriente el rubio.

―Callado ―condicionó Sakura, entornando los ojos, y le hizo una seña para que comenzara a caminar. Naruto asintió como un niño feliz y se dirigió a la parte de atrás para saludar a Sasuke, para él todo estaba normal.

―¡Bastardo! ―gritoneó el rubio y le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo a Sasuke, con camaradería. El moreno le miró seriamente pero Naruto ni siquiera lo notó―. ¡¿Estás emocionado o algo así? Tienes una cara…

―Déjame en paz, imbécil ―interrumpió Sasuke, escueto.

―La verdad no ―respondió Naruto casi inmediatamente―. Eres mi amigo y quiero acompañarte, además Sakura-chan también va, ¿por qué yo no puedo ir?

Sakura alzó ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Naruto siempre lograba ser el hilo que unificaba a todo el mundo.

Sasuke no respondió y Sakura se sintió obligada a hacerlo, así que habló pero no se giró.

―Soy parte del equipo de interrogación, es mi obligación hacerlo ―murmuró, dando a entender que no era que quisiera asistir pero tenía que hacerlo.

Jamás nadie lo sabría, no era que lo fuera a decir, pero Sasuke se sintió molesto ante la contestación de Sakura. Fue como un ligero picoteo en el pecho cuando, indiferente, ella dijo eso. Ignoró el comentario y fijó su vista al frente.

Sakura volvió a ladear la cabeza y vislumbraron el departamento de inteligencia ninja, sede del clan Yamanaka y también de los Nara.

Ella sonrió y se mantuvo serena, ahora venía lo más complicado: Mirar a los ojos a Sasuke y preguntarle cosas, cosas hirientes. Al menos para ella.

Solo que se habían olvidado de un ligero detalle: Ino, que trabajaba con su padre en inteligencia y que al escuchar que Sasuke sería interrogado, seguro estaría ahí.

Caminó dignamente hacia la puerta y la abrió, la mantuvo así con su brazo ligeramente estirado mientras esperaba a que ingresara Naruto, el Anbu y Sasuke. El séquito entró y Sakura lanzó un suspiro.

―Esperen aquí ―murmuró y antes de eso, se giró a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, se inclinó hacia él―. Y tal vez quieras saber, que tú y yo… trabajaremos juntos hoy ―murmuró.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y no dijo nada. Naruto la miró raro y se puso de pie para cuestionarle eso, alcanzó a Sakura al casi llegar a la oficina designada para la Hokage y el consejo.

―Sakura-chan ―llamó Naruto y la jaló ligeramente del brazo―. ¿Cómo que vas a trabajar con el bastardo?

Ella le miró a los ojos, y trató de tomar confianza de ese azul tan intenso que parecía jamás apagarse, era como una… flameante llama eterna de butano. Algo así.

Suspiró antes de responder: ―Esto es un juicio, Naruto, y yo seré… la defensora de Sasuke ―murmuró, constatando un poco más su realidad.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y luego cruzó los brazos con satisfacción.

―¡Genial, Sakura-chan! no tengo la menor duda, el bastardo tiene mucha suerte contigo defendiéndolo.

―Yo… también lo creo ―mintió, finalmente sonrió débilmente.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano. Sakura se dirigió a la oficina donde seguro estaría Tsunade junto con los ancianos del consejo, entró y trató de sonreír otra vez, pero simplemente se quedó callada y se dispuso a escuchar las instrucciones que dio la rubia.

―Así que, he decido que Sakura Haruno será la defensora de Sasuke Uchiha ―dijo la rubia y la aludida levantó la mirada firmemente, se puso de pie e hizo una ligera reverencia a todos los presentes.

No miró a nadie en particular, se limitó a quedarse de pie junto a Tsunade y tratar de lucir decidida. Ahí estaban, Shikamaru Nara e Inoichi Yamanaka, listos para dar comienzo a la interrogación.

―Princesa Tsunade ―llamó uno de los ancianos, Sakura ni siquiera se esforzó por recordar su nombre ya que tenía la cabeza llena de muchas cosas―. ¿Segura que piensas confiarle esa responsabilidad a una niña como ésta?

Sakura se mordió el labio. Ella, en lugar de Tsunade, definitivamente no lo haría. Pero nuevamente no era su decisión.

―Por supuesto ―respondió la Hokage en automático―. No hay ninja en quien confíe más.

Entonces, los ancianos miraron apáticamente a la chica de pelo rosa, la aludida esbozó una gran sonrisa y cruzó los brazos con suficiencia.

―Entonces vete, y prepara a tu… defendido ―espetó el hombre anciano, Sakura se recordó a sí misma que debía aprenderse su nombre o algo así, asintió nerviosa y salió de la habitación para buscar a Sasuke.

Lo encontró en el pasillo, Naruto no estaba con él y eso era raro. Lo buscó con la mirada pero al no encontrarlo, decidió decirle al Anbu que se fuera.

―Yo… yo me encargo ―dijo al hombre con la máscara de gato, éste asintió y desapareció en una extraña nube. Desde siempre Sakura se había sorprendido por la facilidad que tenían esos tipos para aparecer, desaparecer y hacer cosas con tanta maestría, se sentía patética cuando los veía―. Uchiha ―musitó―. Levántate y ven conmigo.

Sasuke la miró de manera desinteresada, se puso de pie y ella echó a caminar dándole la espalda, llegaron a una habitación separada del resto y Sakura abrió la puerta para que el Uchiha pasara primero.

Sakura lo sentó en una silla y él no chistó. Era extraña, la situación. Es decir, no todos los días tienes que defender al amor de tu vida y salvarlo de una pena de muerte, no todos los días vuelves a estar sola con él después de dos años de lejanía y varios intentos mutuos de muerte. No, nada era normal, ni bonito, ni colorido como todo el mundo pudiese pensar. El regreso de Sasuke no era más que un problema para todos, lejos de ser el regreso del hijo pródigo de Konoha, del poderoso clan Uchiha… era el regreso del hijo de puta, pero Sakura no creía eso porque Mikoto Uchiha debió ser una gran mujer.

Bufó y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

―Yo voy a defenderte, Sasuke ―soltó de buenas a primeras y trató de ser sutil pero los nervios se lo impedían, además tenía frío y no sabía porqué―. Así que quiero que me digas lo que piensas decir, y te diré lo que preguntaré, debemos afinar respuestas para que…

―No te necesito ―espetó el muchacho y se retorció ligeramente mientras sus brazos seguían a su espalda―. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

―¿Vas a seguir con esa estúpida actitud arrogante? ¡Me tienes harta! ―Sakura dio un golpe en el escritorio y el cuarto entero pareció empequeñecer con el acto―. Vas a decir todo, lo quieras o no. Nadie, escúchame, nadie me dice que no.

―No ―respondió Sasuke. El ojo de la chica tembló, él seguía usando su máscara impertérrita.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

―Te matarán si no me escuchas, morirás de la peor forma posible de ser decisión del consejo. Sé un poco razonable, Sasuke. Vas a morir ―presionó Sakura, de hecho se había preparado para interrogarlo, pero no para que su vida dependiera totalmente de lo que ella pudiese argumentar. Estaba nerviosa, jodidamente nerviosa.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. ―¿Qué? ―preguntó con escepticismos, y ella entendió la pauta.

―Tus razones para volver ―soltó Sakura con nerviosismo―. Te preguntaré porqué regresaste.

―Yo no regresé ―espetó Sasuke.

―Tu actitud no ayuda ―respondió Sakura y se restregó el rostro―. Empecemos de nuevo. Tú regresaste…

―No regresé ―volvió a interrumpir Sasuke, Sakura lo miró apretando los dientes, furibunda.

―¡Regresaste y punto!

―Fui capturado, idiota ―tajó el muchacho y negó levemente, eso sería demasiado largo de no acelerar el proceso y su plan para quedar como el perfecto chico Uchiha que quería el bien común estaba lejos de cumplirse… Sakura estorbaba.

Sakura suspiró.

―Bien, cierto, fuiste capturado por Naruto y por mí ―ella cruzó los brazos y se llevó una mano al mentón mientras razonaba―. ¿Por qué estabas en esa playa rocosa?

Sasuke cerró los ojos con molestia y trató de enfocarse en que, tenía que revelar parte de su verdad para poder lograr una historia convincente.

―Decidí rebelarme contra Akatsuki ―alzó los hombros―. Luché y acabé ahí, ¿qué más?

―Espera, espera, espera ―la chica extendió las manos frente a sí y trató de agilizar su mente―. ¿Tú… no eres ya parte de Akatsuki?

―¿Eres idiota?

Ella alzó una ceja.

―Lo tomaré como un no ―murmuró la mujer, desistió de su intento por ser amable y comenzó a tratar de ser agresiva, no era nada, nada sencillo hacer todo eso. Iba a matar a Tsunade―. Así qué, ¿por qué crees que Konoha deba perdonarte la vida?

Muro. Un gran muro se alzó en la mente de Sasuke y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

―Es mi aldea natal ―respondió el muchacho y alzó la mirada.

―No es convincente ―espetó Sakura―. Eres un traidor, de amar a Konoha no la habrías abandonado en primer lugar ―prosiguió.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando desde un ángulo diferente a su defensora.

―¿Estás diciéndome tus frustraciones? ―preguntó entonces, logrando que ella titubeara ligeramente.

―N-no ―articuló Sakura y se mordió el labio, luego carraspeó y retomó su actitud firme―. No digas estupideces, fue hace años y ya no soy una niña ―aclaró.

―Hmmp.

Sakura volvió a carraspear.

―Tendrás que ser más comunicativo si…

―Para eso estás tú ―interrumpió él.

―Ya, claro ―dijo Sakura y aspiró aire inflando su pecho ligeramente―. Me refería, Uchiha, que necesitas una excusa mejor para conservar la cabeza sobre el cuello. Te preguntaré otra vez: ¿por qué crees que Konoha debería perdonarte la vida?

―Es mi aldea natal ―respondió Sasuke otra vez―. Y, además, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

―Que falso suenas, ¡por favor Sasuke! Insultas mi inteligencia y la de todo el mundo, ¿qué otra cosa?

Sasuke apretó los dientes, como deseaba atravesar esa boca parlante con su chokuto, en serio…

Al no responder, Sakura volvió a picarlo. ― Te has vengado, ¿no es así? Itachi Uchiha está muerto.

―Hmmp ―emitió.

―Dilo en palabras ―espetó Sakura y lo miró fijamente.

―Sí ―afirmó Sasuke y volvió a apretar los dientes, comenzaba a detestar aún más a Sakura. Estorbo, molestia y una lengua suelta de primera. Había cambiado, bastante.

―Mataste Danzou, además ―afirmó la chica, aunque eso no le parecía tan malo después de todo. Pero estaba… mal, claro.

―Se lo merecía ―dijo Sasuke.

―Debes ser menos sangriento si quieres…

―Sakura ―musitó Sasuke y ella respingó porque era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que se dirigía a ella directamente―. Déjame hablar y arma tus preguntas, me estás hartando.

Sakura asintió ante la autoridad en su voz. Era ser intimidada por el chico del que te enamoraste a los seis años, vamos, era ser patética.

―Me atraparon ―dijo Sasuke y cerró los ojos antes de continuar con la historia que había pensado estando en su celda―. Me rebelé contra Madara Uchiha y huí de ahí, pretendo establecerme aquí porque quiero, he cumplido mi venganza y nada me ata al exterior.

Ella boqueó por un momento, luego cruzó los brazos esperando algo más, pero las palabras dejaron de fluir de los labios de Sasuke. Bueno, era ya de por sí sorprendente que él dijera tantas cosas juntas, no podía exigir más, la verdad. Negó levemente.

Sasuke no pensaba contarle sus razones, que tenía bastantes para vengarse otra vez. Matar a los ancianos del consejo y también a todos los que se opusieran. Mejorar su condición física y pelear contra Madara definitivamente. Y restablecer su clan, era lo final. Aunque no una gran prioridad. Ya no. Lo era más vengar la muerte de su hermano y acabar con el poderío absurdo de Konoha, su paz y su estúpida felicidad. La puta voluntad del fuego se iría a la mierda con una sola mirada de su nuevo sharingan y…

―Perfecto ―murmuró Sakura y atrajo la atención del Uchiha―. Yo dudaría de tu lealtad hacia la aldea. Te seré sincera ―decía ella mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y cerraba los ojos, como recitando algo que había aprendido una y otra vez―, yo no te perdonaría la vida, un traidor vuelve a traicionar siempre que puede.

Lo amaba, pero de anteponer el honor y la lealtad que sentía por la aldea ante él… diablos, de todos modos lo perdonaría. Pese al dolor, Sakura era completamente incapaz de mantener un poco el buen juicio… lo perdonaría, y eso no era bueno. Pero mentía, con valor, porque era necesario.

―Yo no traicioné a nadie ―espetó Sasuke enervado sin saber porqué, tal vez fuese lo que ella dijo… «yo no te perdonaría la vida» sí, eso lastimó su orgullo arrechamente. Vamos, la chica loca que te dice que te protegerá con su vida diciéndote que te mataría sin pensarlo… bueno, era ilógico.

Pero tenía cierto ángulo de razón. Ya había intentado atacarlo una vez, matarlo otra y le había gritado no sabía cuántas estupideces más…

―¿En serio? ―preguntó ella.

―Me fui y no afecté a nadie ―dijo Sasuke, harto de tener que hablar tanto de hecho.

―¿Qué no? ―preguntó Sakura al aire y agitó las manos―. ¡Por tu culpa casi estalla la guerra! ¡Atacaste a un Kage y casi mataste al hermano de éste, un jinchuuriki! Tus estupideces sí que nos han afectado.

―Era mi venganza ―haciendo énfasis en la palabra «mi», Sasuke respondió de manera escueta.

―¡Era una estupidez! ―dijo Sakura inmediatamente después de que él respondiera, se sentía acalorada, y rara, muy rara. Todo era efímero y no se sentía como si fuera ella realmente. Era como observar a una mujer de cabello rosa, enfrentándose a lo que siempre le había tenido miedo, amor y cuidado, enfrentándose a Sasuke. Era… tan imposible.

―Ahí está de nuevo ―dijo el joven Uchiha y alzó la barbilla―. No puedes entenderlo, jamás lo harás, Sakura, estás encerrada en un puto mundo rosa donde no existe el sufrimiento ni la oscuridad ―comenzó a decir mientras se sentía extrañamente como aquella noche de su partida, explicándole a ella como se sentía y porqué hacía lo que hacía―. Mi venganza era solo mía, ¡y no es mi puto problema si ustedes me persiguieron!

Ella se quedó callada y luego, echó a reír un poco.

―¿Que no entiendo? ¡Entiendo mejor que nadie, bastardo! ―gritó e hizo uso de la palabra que Naruto siempre usaba para dirigirse a Sasuke, esto lo descolocó pero no fue capaz de demostrarlo y con la furia de Sakura, no se hubiera dado cuenta―. Mi mundo no es rosa, entrené como una maniática para traerte de regreso. ¿Acaso no te ofrecí mi ayuda? ¡¿Acaso no te dije que te apoyaría? ¡Tu soledad la creaste tú mismo! ¡Jamás has estado solo, jamás! ¡Y no me digas que era solo tu problema! ¡Ha sido el mío porque lo he sufrido! ¡Sufrí desde que te fuiste y lo estoy haciendo ahora! ¡Morirás si no hago algo! ¡Quiero hacer algo y no me dejas! ¡Te odio, Sasuke! ¡Te odio!

Jadeaba, Sakura jadeaba, y se dejó caer al suelo lentamente mientras lloraba. Había explotado sin siquiera poder evitarlo y dolía, dolía mucho. Precisamente de eso tenía miedo, de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y hacerle saber a Sasuke que… lo amaba. Pero también lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque él no se daba cuenta de ningún sentimiento hacia él. Como golpear la pared, justamente de esa manera, y además de doler, desesperaba bastante.

Uchiha era el egoísmo puro en persona, ataviado con ese par de oscuros ojos paralizantes; y poseyendo ese intrínseco magnetismo capaz de concentrar el poder del mundo, del corazón y de Sakura, en la palma de la mano. Ella se sabía débil, ella se sabía necia, pero ni siquiera podía llegar a comprender cómo era que su vida giraba en torno a él, y desde cuándo había sucedido. Había nacido libre, feliz, pero a sus escasos cinco años… el mundo se había detenido, tomado la reversa y girado en sentido contrario… no para ver el sol, sino a los ojos al extraño muchacho de cabello revuelto.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, no dijo nada más y alzó una ceja ante los gritos de Sakura. Siempre tenía que gritar, siempre. No era que se sintiera la mar de bien, todo lo contrario, detestaba haber sido débil y caer ante los ojos de Sakura. Pero vamos, luchar contra Madara había sido una proeza de las grandes, no pudo vencerlo (y le daba rabia) pero esperaba hacerlo. Todo el mundo pagaría lo que Itachi había sufrido.

―Deja de llorar, es molesto ―espetó él y ella levantó la vista, se limpió las lágrimas y sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron otra vez. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había osado llorar frente a él, la mayoría de las veces… por él.

Jadeó otra vez ante las palabras de Sasuke, ¿por qué siempre tenía que decirle así? Si la gente te dice cosas malas, tú las crees. Sobre todo si es la gente que… más quieres. Pura debilidad mental, pero que de igual manera jode.

Sakura se irguió y trató de recuperarse, pero la poca dignidad había escapado de sus dedos como agua. Estaba sintiéndose patética. Y él, con la misma normalidad que cuando niños, le llamaba molesta… horrible, dolía… de manera desgarradora. Y vil.

Ella retomó el rumbo de las cosas otra vez y nadie volvió a mencionar el exabrupto. El silencio, pese a ser hostil, logró tranquilizar a Sakura y fue cuando se sintió capaz de hablar otra vez.

―¿Por qué estás en contra de Madara Uchiha?

―Porque a mí nadie puede darme ordenes, no iba a obedecerle ―respondió Sasuke, escueto, optando por decirle detalles insignificantes de la realidad a Sakura.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, sintiendo escalofríos ante su mirada y ante lo irreal de su propia vida.

―Volviste porque estás en contra de Madara ―recitó Sakura―. Te unirás a los ninjas de Konoha para engrosar las filas de nuestra defensa en caso de una guerra ―hipó pero trató de que pasara desapercibido―. Tu venganza está cumplida y eres libre de resentimientos, vas a establecerte aquí como ciudadano que eres… en tu aldea natal ―terminó de decir―. Eso es exactamente lo que dirás, con puntos y comas, ¿entendido?

―¿Es una orden?

―Tómalo como quieras ―espetó Sakura, se sentía jodidamente humillada y no había cómo contrarrestar la sensación, no había cómo―. Vas a escucharme por una vez, sino lo hiciste antes, si no quieres morir ―se aproximó a la puerta dispuesta a recuperar el aire para sentirse menos patética, pero encontró a Sai afuera.

―Fea ―saludó éste.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Sakura molesta, ni siquiera lo saludó o le dijo que no la llamara así, simplemente fue al grano.

―Están listos ―anunció Sai y el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir demasiado rápido otra vez, recordó su patética escenificación de drama y se puso roja de ira―. ¿Estás lista? ―preguntó el muchacho.

―Lista ―susurró Sakura y regresó adentro para llevar a Sasuke hacia su juicio.

Sakura miró hacia afuera para llamar al Anbu con la mirada, éste se acercó y llegó hasta Sasuke para hacerlo ponerse de pie. Ella no volvió a mirarlo, no podía y no quería, simplemente se dedicó a observar su sombra.

El Anbu, llevando a Sasuke, caminó a paso ligero hasta la sala donde sería enjuiciado el muchacho Uchiha. Sakura se quedó un momento ahí, quieta, parada y sin poder respirar.

―¿Disfrutas ser tratada como una tonta? ―repentinamente, una voz bastante conocida resonó en sus oídos, Sakura se giró lo bastante rápido como para ver a Ino parada detrás de ella. La chica rubia la miraba, con sus ojos profundamente azules, y tenía ambas manos en la cintura―. Porque eso es lo que eres.

―Ino ―suspiró Sakura.

«¿Disfrutas ser tratada como una tonta?» Bien. Era una… excelente pregunta. ¿Lo disfrutaba? Realmente no tenía una respuesta para aquello. Obviamente nadie, jamás, disfruta ser tratado como tonto, pero de algún modo lo permite siempre. De una u otra manera, lo permiten. Pura debilidad de corazón, pura estupidez humana, pero acabas siendo tratado como un niño sin conocimientos del dolor.

Y no es que ella lo permitiera… tal vez era que… realmente lo era.

―Frentona ―respondió ésta y alzó la barbilla―. Creo que sabes que tu defensa no va a ser escuchada, ¿verdad?

Sakura alzó una ceja, mirando a Ino con verdadera confusión.

―Escuché a mi padre decirlo, no importa lo que hagas o digas, Sasuke Uchiha no será perdonado. Quieren que parezca un gran esfuerzo, o que se vea lo suficientemente patético, es por eso que tú serás su defensora.

―Tsunade-sama….

―Es un trampa para ella también, quieren hacerle entender que no se manda sola. Danzou está muerto, y todo eso. ¿Por qué no renuncias y dejas que las cosas sigan su curso? A mí también me duele mirarlo, mirarlo y saber que ya no está ahí. Evítate el dolor, y la culpa de…

―No ―negó Sakura, interrumpiéndola―. No hables así, ni siquiera suenas como tú, cerda. Mi rival jamás me diría que me diera por vencida, antes muerta. No sé qué estás pensando ahora, pero yo no voy a renunciar a esto, aún cuando sea imposible de lograr…

En respuesta, Ino se lanzó a su cuello y la abrazó y ella logró sentir que la rubia temblaba. Era rarísimo, porque era Ino quien se comportaba siempre como su apoyo incondicional y su punto fuerte. Se habían invertido, y eso era solo una prueba más de lo mal que estaban las cosas.

―Ino…

―Sálvalo, Sakura ―musitó ella, y la estrechó con fuerza―. Confío en ti, porque eres más fuerte que yo. Está en tus manos ―sollozó en su oído, admitiendo finalmente―, mucha suerte, frentona.

―Gracias, cerda ―susurró Sakura de vuelta, soltándola y mirando fijamente al frente. Sus ojos cristalizados, de ese fresco color verde, se mostraron altivos al entrar en la sala.

Sasuke ya estaba sentado, aguardando junto con todos los demás. Así que… era una trampa. Era lógico, Tsunade confiaba en ella pero eso no le importaba ni a Koharu, ni a Homura (el par de ancianos). Finalmente, caminó hasta ellos.

La Hokage ocupaba ya su lugar, al centro del gran escritorio. Los ancianos estaban, uno a cada lado de ella. Yamato. Sai. Kakashi. TenTen. Hinata y Neji Hyuga. Rock Lee. Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara. Shino Aburame. Kiba Inuzuka ―la generación de niños, hombres y mujeres, que habían luchado alguna vez a favor de Sasuke y su regreso, menos Naruto… por obvias razones―. Inoichi Yamanaka. Shikaku Nara.

Sentado frente a ellos: El traidor. El último descendiente del clan poseedor del sharingan. El vengador. El asesino. El gélido chico del que un día había estado enamorada; Sasuke Uchiha.

Entre todos: Sakura Haruno. Suspiró mientras se posicionaba frente a Sasuke, cerró los ojos un momento para abrirlos al siguiente con la decisión dibujada en su rostro. Era como un cuadro, un lienzo manchado por diferentes colores. Ahora todo era verde, y negro, rosa y luego azul.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante, en una clara reverencia. Tsunade asintió y la miró fijamente, todo dependía… de ella.

―Estamos aquí presentes, para dar comienzo al juicio de Uchiha Sasuke ―comenzó a decir, aún sin atreverse a mirar a nadie a los ojos, sin girarse hacia él―. Cuando uno mira hacia atrás, al legado de lo que conforma la aldea de la hoja, se da cuenta de que el honor, la lealtad, la hermandad y la valentía son parte fundamental de este sitio desde que se fundó hasta el día de hoy. La voluntad de fuego, intrínsecamente, reside en mentes y corazones ―decía, presa del pánico, temblando―. Así que, si miramos bien a este hombre, no podemos ver eso en él.

Los ancianos se pusieron de pie, listos para interrogarle.

―Buen discurso, Haruno ―dijo la anciana, Koharu―. Apártate y déjame ver al traidor.

Sakura obedeció, frunciendo el ceño.

―Uchiha ―llamó entonces el compañero de la anciana―. Tus crímenes son infinitos. Traicionaste a esta aldea, atentaste contra la vida de tus compañeros de equipo, atacaste a un Kage, un jinchuuriki. Eres consciente de ello, ¿no es así? Eres un criminal y…

―¿Qué se considera un criminal? ―interrumpió Sakura, para sorpresa de todos, nadie además de Tsunade se atrevía a encarar a ambos ancianos―. Traición, crimen, pecado, todo está basado en lo que los altos rangos consideran incorrecto. Los crímenes, desde luego, pueden ser enlistados claramente. ¿Por qué, entonces, remarcarlos? Está claro, porque solo eso se tiene para juzgar a Uchiha.

Sakura temblaba, por supuesto.

―Preguntar porqués, a esta altura, está de más y creo que todos lo sabemos ―ella hablaba con fuerza y temple, Sasuke miraba su espalda y el brillo de su cabello rosa ante la sombra que ésta proyectaba sobre su rostro. No entendía por qué tanto empeño―. Razones, las ya conocidas: La masacre del clan Uchiha es una ―lo dijo con naturalidad, Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente pero nadie se dio cuenta porque la figura de Sakura obstaculizaba la visión―. Uchiha, desde pequeño, vivió la tragedia de la pérdida del clan. Lejos de ayudarle, algunos en la aldea le rehuían, así que, ¿cómo pueden llamarle criminal a una persona, cuando son los altos mandos, la aldea misma, quien le aísla?

―¿Estás insinuando que es culpa de Konoha el que éste muchacho sea un asesino? ―espetó Homura, alzando una ceja―. Absurdo.

―No ―negó Sakura de inmediato―. El desenlace de los hechos no es más que el resultado de una gama de circunstancias, comportamientos, que orillan a los extremos menos conocidos. ¿Quién no actuaría así? La muerte vuelve volubles a las personas, por supuesto, él no es alguien a quien se le deba tener lástima.

―Bien, chica ―Koharu habló, con aquella pastosa voz de anciana, y alzó la barbilla―. Uchiha, ¿qué puedes…?

―Lo diré yo ―espetó Sakura―. Soy yo quien lo defiende, y quien interpreta lo que piensa. Realizaré unas preguntas al acusado, si no les importa, después de todo éste no es un juicio normal. Primero ―se giró hacia Sasuke―. Ponte de pie, dime tu nombre, rango y aldea de procedencia.

Él le miró raro, pero no dejó de obedecer.

―Uchiha Sasuke ―musitó, lo suficientemente bajo pero grave, y todos en la sala se inclinaron instintivamente hacia él―. Genin. Konoha, villa oculta de la hoja.

Sakura le miró, asintió y luego se posicionó a su lado, respiraba un poco agitada pero pisaba muy firme. Él escrutaba su rostro, y era como si no estuviera nadie más presente, solo ellos dos.

―Uchiha Sasuke ―dijo Sakura―. Eres juzgado por distintos actos que se consideran perjudiciales para esta aldea. ¿Cuáles son tus razones?

Ahora era cuando dolía, preguntar y responder, y sus mirabas seguían enzarzadas.

―Personales ―respondió éste, impávido ante las preguntas.

―Así que, ¿consideras personal el atentar contra la vida de las personas? Si con tus fines, puedes lograrlo, lo demás no importa, ¿no es así?

―Hmmp.

―Uchiha ―espetó Sakura, resoplando un poco―. Responde a lo que he preguntado.

―Sí.

―El fin no justifica los medios, ¿lo sabes?

―Sí.

―¿Por qué se supone, después de todo lo que has hecho, que ésta aldea deba acogerte? ―preguntó, sin saber en realidad qué decir. Porque repentinamente su valor se había ido al garete, porque sentía la boca seca, y el estomago vacío con el ardor recorriéndole cada recoveco de su pecho, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, como tortura.

Silencio. Ella cerró los ojos con miedo, ahora venía la parte en la que Sasuke debía hablar y… ¿Quién recuerda que Sasuke Uchiha haya abierto la boca lo suficiente para dejar salir más de dos o tres frases? Por dios, si él jamás decía nada.

Silencio. Y el estrés comenzó a hacer mella en ella, y en todos, y Tsunade daba golpes en el escritorio. Y los ancianos veían inminente la muerte del joven arrogante frente a ellos. Kakashi suspiró, Sai ni siquiera parpadeó y antes de que Sakura ideara algo más que hacer… Sasuke habló:

―Es mi aldea natal, después de todo ―su voz varonil, retumbó en el corazón de la chica como si fuese amplificada mil o cien mil veces.

―¿Eso es suficiente? ―dijo Sakura, aspirando todo el aire que pudo, girándose hacia el improvisado jurado―. Son sus raíces, la aldea que lo vio nacer y forjarse como un hombre. Así pues, Uchiha, ¿tú crees que es eso suficiente? ―volvió a girarse hacia él.

―No ―contestó él, inmediatamente, se miraron fijamente―. Pero realmente nunca es suficiente. Nunca se es demasiado para nadie, a excepción de uno mismo.

Sakura asintió, perpleja, perdida en la oscuridad profunda de los ojos de Sasuke.

―Eh… ―hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para separar su mirada de la del chico Uchiha, antes de comenzar a tartamudear―. El perdón no es suficiente. Veamos los hechos, entonces, ¿qué puede argumentar el tan considerado criminal? Sasuke Uchiha debe su renombre a la fama de su clan, que si nos ponemos a pensar, con su muerte, desaparecerá para siempre. Debe su vida a ésta aldea y debe sus habilidades a grandes hombres como Kakashi Hatake. Entonces, ya que ésta es tu aldea natal y pretendes volver a ella, ¿puedes decirme que le eres leal?

―Sí, y…

―… no es que vaya a creerte ―completó ella, estaban ya compenetrados aún sin saberlo.

―No necesito que me crean ―espetó Sasuke―. Mi palabra puede no tener valor, pero mi vida lo tendrá, ¿no? ―él se puso de pie y Sakura retrocedió tan solo un poco.

Pronto, ella parpadeó y asintió hacia él, un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo. Sasuke se irguió y Sakura le dio la espalda mientras aspiraba profundamente por unos cuantos segundos.

―Escuchen esto, y las palabras son superfluas siempre ―comentó Sakura―. Miren a los ojos a este hombre. Está… solo. Está… perdido. Todo el mundo, desde siempre, da segundas oportunidades y es lo que a la voluntad del fuego caracteriza: Equipo. Por esta razón nos asignan en equipos de tres. Puede ver lo que están pensando, lo leo en sus ojos ―dio un paso al frente, dirigiéndose directamente al par de ancianos―. Éste chico no se merece el perdón de dios, si no es así, ¿por qué habría de perdonársele la vida? Tanto ustedes, como él, deben comprender que nosotros no somos dios, tan simple como eso. La vida no es algo que nosotros podamos quitar a cuenta propia, incluso por defender la nuestra, es así la lógica que dicta que… su sentencia no debe ser la muerte. ¿Un castigo? ¡Claro que lo requiere! Pero de los errores, los humanos aprendemos a vivir a través del tiempo.

―Lo que ha hecho no es un simple error, los errores normalmente son…

―Sin saber lo que se hace, por supuesto, no hay porqué discutir las razones, ni los porqués, pues a estas alturas no tienen la más mínima importancia. Ahora cobran importancia las consecuencias y las decisiones que se tomarán a partir de esto. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estamos aquí? Juzgar a un hombre en consecuencia de sus actos, y acatar a nuestro juicio una sentencia dura. Sasuke Uchiha está aquí ahora, fue traído de regreso por sus compañeros, y regresa a sus raíces. Ésta aldea es madre de todos, también suya…

Sakura pensaba que no había sido suficiente, aún después de hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar sin parar ante ambos ancianos y Tsunade. Sasuke respondía escueto, pero cooperaba, parecía que realmente quería vivir. Pero vamos, ¿Quién desea morir solo porque sí?

Hay personas que valoran su vida, honor y orgullo, por sobre todas las cosas; es la gran mayoría. Personas como Sasuke. También existen las personas estúpidas, comúnmente tachadas de faltos de juicio por… sobrevalorar los sentimientos, dándole mayor importancia a la vida, bienestar y felicidad de los demás. Personas como Sakura.

El juicio terminó, Sakura se derretía. Sasuke fue llevado de vuelta a su improvisada celda, donde esperaría hasta que el «jurado» dictaría su sentencia, ella esperaba que no fuese… la muerte.

Con sus argumentos algo redundantes, ¿podría salvar la vida de aquel que le proveía fuerzas para respirar, con el simple hecho de estar ahí?

―No ―dijeron los ancianos al mismo tiempo, en respuesta a la pregunta de Tsunade―. Pese al gran trabajo que tu alumna hizo ―continuó la mujer, Sakura se mordía el labio―. Consideramos que Sasuke Uchiha supone un peligro para Konoha, pueden tacharnos de traidores a nosotros también si lo acogemos…

―¿No escucharon nada de lo que dije allá? ―preguntó Sakura consternada.

Tsunade dio un paso al frente e hizo que ella se callara.

―Me niego ―refutó la rubia―. Hasta que el muchacho no suponga un peligro palpable, su aldea está dispuesta a aceptarlo.

―¿Por qué siempre nos llevas la contra, Tsunade?

―Es mi trabajo hacerlo ―dijo en respuesta la rubia, y sus ojos de color miel brillaron levemente.

―Él tiene que morir ―espetó otra vez el anciano. Sakura rodó los ojos estresada.

―¿Saben lo que eso supone? ―respondió Tsunade cruzando los brazos frente a su voluptuoso pecho―. Naruto Uzumaki se enfadará bastante, lo tengo restringido y no pudo asistir hoy pero estaría aquí jodiendo sobre la vida de Uchiha si se lo hubiera permitido. Así que, la muerte no es una penitencia que esté dispuesta a aplicar, por mucho que odie al mocoso con ínfulas de vengador, no me convertiré en asesina de un shinobi de la hoja. Además de todo, el clan Uchiha es parte fundamental de ésta aldea, uno de los mejores, muy a mi pesar, y tanto sus habilidades como su nombre se perderán para siempre.

Touché, esperaba Sakura. Porque era realmente cierto, aunque extraño. El clan Uchiha, el del abanico blanco y rojo, había sido prácticamente fundador de la aldea junto con los Senju, pero claro, parecía estar maldito. El sharingan era su máximo exponencial, y también su mayor perdición. El precio del poder, muerte. Vueltas y vueltas, y luego dolor.

―¿Qué sugieres entonces?

―Reivindicación ―dijo Tsunade―. Tan simple como eso.

―Un hombre de ese calibre, un criminal, no puede ser reivindicado, princesa Tsunade. Traidor una vez, traidor siempre.

Sakura se quedó estática, ella… ella en realidad, por mucho que quisiera creerlo, sabía que Sasuke realmente no podía ser perdonado completamente ni reivindicado tampoco. Un traidor, eso era, un renegado.

―Puede, y lo será ―contrarrestó ella enfadada―, y se hará como lo digo yo.

Sakura, en consecuencia, se quedó callada. Miró a ambos ancianos y tragó saliva audiblemente, ellos negaron levemente y el hombre se puso de pie.

―Bien Tsunade, dinos tu decisión y tiene que ser convincente ―dijo, entonces la anciana le hizo compañía poniéndose de pie.

―Porque ya tienes una decisión, ¿verdad, Princesa Tsunade?

La rubia sonrió con arrogancia, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke y se abrazó a sí misma en espera de la respuesta de la hokage. Todos la miraban fijamente.

―La sentencia de Sasuke Uchiha será…

Y Sakura quiso taparse los oídos, al menos sabía que no diría nada como… muerte. Pero todavía temía mucho a las decisiones tan abruptas de Tsunade; por aquello de su entrenamiento forzado, y muchas cosas más.

―Volverse un niño ―declaró en alto y Sakura la miró completamente incrédula, el par de ancianos volvieron a sentarse debido al shock y la aprendiza de Tsunade… no se movió o parpadeó. Sakura ni siquiera llegó a procesar lo que Tsunade acababa de decir. La «sentencia» de Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

* * *

yo te protejo, sonríe y siente mis labios. voy a sentirlo contigo, porque tú y yo estamos atados. corazón y corazón, los latidos mezclados, la magia del deseo proyectándose en mis manos.

* * *

**e**l segundo capítulo editado D: perdón, es que pues, ¿qué decir? que he tenido un montón de trabajos de salida, y me voy a graduar y así. so, bueno, aquí está. GRACIAS por leer, y esperar y ser tan tan lindas!(:

pd: el juicio es una mierda, yo lo sé, peeeeero~ que he intentado que sea bueno ;-; NUEVAS FRASES!(:

¿reviews? ―el orgasmo del escritor― si has leído, comenta. you know, así sabré qué tan linda eres tú *-*' y te acosaré (?)

―Viliviry. ViryMousy. Uchiha Viry. Haruchiha Viry― (por si no sabían que soy polifacética)


	3. cruel locura

**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. yo todo lo demás.

* * *

«Me has enloquecido, ¿qué esperas a jugar?, mátame ahora, verás que lo disfrutas más. Entre tus brazos será, con tus labios en mi oído, y todas las promesas rotas, porque eres todo lo que siempre he querido»

* * *

**«cruel locura»**

* * *

**.**

Por acto reflejo, tanto Tsunade como los ancianos se giraron a mirar a Sakura que seguía con sus ojos expresivamente abiertos. Jadeaba, su pecho subía y bajaba casi descontroladamente y se aferraba a sus propios brazos con fuerza en un abrazo forzado.

―Explícate, Tsunade ―ordenó la anciana.

―Tengo todo arreglado ―dijo la rubia inmediatamente―. Usaré un henge de transformación permanente en Uchiha, mientras que el clan Yamanaka se encargará de borrar su memoria completamente.

―¿Qué beneficios trae esa idea tuya, tan disparatada?

―Hmm… los obvios ―espetó Tsunade y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho―. El niño Sasuke crecerá lejos de saber que su clan fue exterminado por su propio hermano, y la venganza no será su prioridad mientras crece.

―¿Por qué no solo borrar su memoria? ―espetó el anciano y cruzó los brazos también, Tsunade se sobrepuso y alzó la barbilla.

―No pondré a ninguno de mis ninjas a cuidar de un hombre de dieciocho años que no sabe ni su nombre ―dijo en respuesta la rubia―. Un niño es más moldeable y crecería con diferentes valores, mejores que los de su vida pasada.

Entonces, los jadeos de Sakura se hicieron más audibles y Tsunade supo que era el momento de hablar con ella por su bienestar o la chica estallaría.

―Tenemos nuestras dudas sobre ese plan tuyo, no digo que no sea bueno Princesa Tsunade, pero ciertamente carece de lógica y… ―comenzó el anciano y su compañera solo asintió―. Hazlo, cualquier error tuyo o de cualquiera de los responsables por esto y Uchiha Sasuke morirá como debería ser. Ten en cuenta que ésta no es solo una oportunidad para ese traidor, sino también para ti… solo te daremos ésta oportunidad, ¿queda claro?

―Por supuesto ―dijo la rubia con bastante seguridad―. Ahora salgan de aquí, tengo cosas que arreglar para proceder ahora mismo.

Los ancianos asintieron y salieron del cuarto siendo escoltados por ninjas ANBU.

―Sakura ―llamó Tsunade, pero ella no la escuchó y siguió mirando el suelo con bastante interés mientras hiperventilaba. Tenía una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmarse… pero simplemente parecía no poder lograrlo, ni tener un poco de suerte en ello―. Sakura ―volvió a decir la rubia y se acercó a su aprendiz para poner sus manos sobre sus finos hombres.

―¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? ―respondió Sakura, con su mirada perdida.

― Escuchaste todo, ¿no es así?

―Sí.

―¿Estás de acuerdo? ―preguntó la Hokage y miró fijamente los ojos verdes de Sakura, tratando de descifrar ese brillo en ellos.

―¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué? ―dijo Sakura y sacudió la cabeza, se enderezó y prestó mayor atención a lo que decía Tsunade. Se había perdido en la primera parte de la conversación, mientras seguía pensando en lo que sería de Sasuke… mientras no muriera como un traidor sentenciado.

―La sentencia de Sasuke Uchiha ―dijo Tsunade y sacudió un poco a la chica―. He dicho la sentencia, ¿la escuchaste?

―Él… él no morirá, ¿verdad, Tsunade-sama?

―No, Sakura, no morirá ―contestó la rubia y le sonrió afable a Sakura. Ésta sonrió con mayor tranquilidad y aspiró aire con fuerza―. Su sentencia es ser un niño otra vez.

Sakura la miró y afianzó las manos de Tsunade, que estaban en sus hombros.

―¿Qué? pero… pero… ¿qué?

―Lo que oíste Sakura. Entiéndeme. Matarlo me supone ser una Hokage sin sentimientos, lo que llamamos voluntad del fuego no incluye asesinar a integrantes de nuestra propia aldea solo por haber dado la espalda en determinado momento. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades y Uchiha no es la excepción, me parece ―decía Tsunade y Sakura la miraba fijamente, muy fijamente―. Así que él será nuevamente un niño. Será como si hubiese nacido otra vez y la venganza, espero, será olvidada para siempre.

―¿Eso tiene sentido? ―preguntó Sakura―. Digo… un bebé…

―Niño ―espetó Tsunade―. Él será un niño, nadie cuidará a un bebé porque ustedes no están listos para eso ―alzó los hombros―. Y nadie cuidará a un hombre que desconoce su identidad, será un niño promedio.

―Tsunade-sama…. ―susurró Sakura―. ¿Está segura de esto? ¿No sería mejor…?

―No, nada sería mejor. Él no se reivindicará con solo desearlo, puedes verlo, ¿verdad Sakura? Sasuke Uchiha no dejará su sed de venganza nunca, nada ni nadie lo hará cambiar de parecer, ya no puede sentir, ya no puede pensar, ya no vive nada más que por sus deseos. Las raíces se forjan desde la niñez… y la niñez de Sasuke está marcada por odio, sangre y muerte ―suspiró―. Ya lo he decidido, ¿cuento contigo, entonces? ―preguntó después.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar, todo eso era demasiado repentino como para dar una respuesta concreta y rápida. Pero claro, en la vida uno no puede ponerse a razonar en los momentos más cruciales. Vamos, si estás frente a una bala que viene a toda velocidad a perforar tu pecho… no puedes ponerte a pensar muy detenidamente si te quitarás o no; actúas por instinto, porque la respuesta llega a ti de manera tácita y simplemente la sigues. No hay mucho que pensar si decides abruptamente; y ésta era una situación de ese tipo.

Tsunade miró inquisitivamente los ojos de Sakura y bajó la cabeza solo un poco, para incitarla a responderle.

―Yo… yo…

―Porque tengo una misión para ti, una que solo a ti puedo confiarte ―interrumpió antes de que Sakura contestara, vamos, ella conocía a su estudiante con detalle. La había visto partirse a la mitad, recomponerse y luchar con la entereza de una kunoichi hecha y derecha; pero todavía dudaba de su respuesta.

Sakura alzó la vista y por un momento dejó de temblar, en su mente tenía imágenes muy vivas de Sasuke cuando era un niño. Primero: el mejor de la clase, sonrojado cuando entrenaba, ese pequeño hombre en miniatura que miraba desdeñosamente a todo humano que se le acercara demasiado y, que siempre estaba solo pero sonreía de vez en cuando. Luego, lo había visto en su peor momento; la muerte de todo su clan. Ya no hablaba, no reía, ni siquiera miraba a nadie…

Y añoró a ese Sasuke, al pequeño, al medianamente sonriente, al tiernamente huraño. Y encontró que estaba bien, porque él no moriría y tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz de una vez por todas.

―De… ¿de qué se trata, Tsunade-sama? ―atinó a preguntar.

―Serás una de las guardianas de Sasuke Uchiha ―respondió Tsunade contundente, claro que Sakura abrió los ojos otra vez, tanto que la rubia pensó que saldrían de sus cuencas.

―¿Una de… las guardianas?

―Exactamente ―dijo la rubia―. Tú y Shizune son en las que más confío, en nadie más.

―Pero… pero yo no podría…

―Lo harás ―espetó Tsunade―. Lamento decirte que no aceptaré un no por respuesta, Sakura. Ésta misión es de alto rango, es normal encargarle a los ninjas el cuidado de traidores o criminales.

―P-pero… Tsunade-sama… yo… yo… Sasuke-kun es… ―aún sin quererlo, Sakura recordó vívidamente la interrogación-diálogo que había mantenido con Sasuke antes del juicio, su mirada oscura y su piel pálida. Su cabello negro revuelto y su frialdad. Definitivamente no iba a poder hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera, sinceramente.

Luego, como consecuencia de esa memoria, a su mente llegó la última noche en que lo había visto. Sus crueles palabras, su voz, con aquel tinte de tristeza-odio y finalmente su escueto «gracias».

―Tranquila, Sakura, lo tengo perfectamente razonado. Quedará estrictamente prohibido que cualquiera en la aldea mencione alguna vez la exterminación del clan Uchiha ―comenzó Tsunade y aspiró aire profundamente―. El niño crecerá lejos de ese tipo de influencias y se convertirá en un buen ninja, así que será útil para todos.

―Lo tengo claro, Tsunade-sama ―dijo Sakura―. ¿Pero cómo podría yo cuidarlo? Tengo dieci-

―Shizune será su madre ―refutó la rubia y Sakura se fue directamente, y sin escalas, al suelo.

―¡Sakura! ―exclamó Shizune cuando entró a la oficina, lo primero que sus ojos oscuros notaron, fue cómo su compañera caía al suelo de manera estridente y cómo Tsunade no hacía nada por impedirlo. Corrió hasta ella y se hincó a su lado para verificar que estaba bien.

Sakura miró fijamente a Shizune, su cabello y ojos negros, su sonrisa y ahora su cara de preocupación ante lo que pudiese haberle ocurrido. Entendió perfectamente el porqué de la misión. Shizune pasaba perfectamente por la madre de un niño como lo sería Sasuke, con ese cabello y los ojos de ese color, entendía la decisión de Tsunade, todo tenía mayor sentido viendo a la cara a su compañera

―Shizune-san ―musitó Sakura y luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza―. No pasa nada, estoy bien.

Tsunade miraba a sus dos aprendices fijamente, sabía que Sakura podía hacerlo; más que ella misma. Solo necesitaba el impulso. Eso esperaba.

―¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-sama? ―preguntó Shizune.

―Le he dicho a Sakura sobre la sentencia de Sasuke Uchiha, y su misión.

Shizune se quedó callada, y Sakura se giró a mirarla.

―¿Tú… ya lo sabías? ―preguntó y la pelinegra asintió―. Ah…

―Tranquila, Sakura-san ―intervino Shizune―. Nosotras podremos hacerlo, esforcémonos, ¿Sí?

― Y bien, Sakura, ¿estás lista para tu misión o no?

Sakura alzó la mirada, se mordió el labio y… asintió.

―Acepto, Tsunade-sama ―soltó de pronto, con una voz que ninguna de las tres mujeres pudo reconocer, en especial ella misma. Se puso de pie negándose a aceptar la ayuda de Shizune y se enfocó en mirar fijamente a Tsunade, mientras recobraba la fuerza que demostraba.

―Perfecto ―dijo la rubia inmediatamente―. Después de aplicarle los jutsus necesarios, Sasuke Uchiha, será Sasuke Haruno oficialmente ―se dio la vuelta y Sakura la detuvo del brazo con fuerza.

―¿Haruno? ―preguntó de pronto, siendo su apellido lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar. Vamos, escuchar el nombre de Sasuke acompañado de su propio apellido era… raro.

―Sí, Shizune adoptará tu apellido y al ser Sasuke su hijo… tendrá que ser así. ¿Prefieres que sea conocido con otro nombre?

―No, es decir…sí… sí… p-pero… ¿Haruno? ¿Qué pasará con el legado Uchiha? ¿Y el sharingan? ―despocritó Sakura como posesa, negaba fieramente y su cabello rosa se agitaba al compás de sus nerviosas sacudidas.

―El clan Uchiha, por mucho que duela, no será mencionado otra vez ―afirmó la rubia.

―¿Qué pasará con el sharingan? Mi clan no es famoso, ni siquiera tenemos alguna técnica especial ―murmuró Sakura.

―Tu clan será adaptado a las leyendas Uchiha, de modo que el clan Haruno será conocido como el clan poseedor del sharingan.

―Shizune-san no lo posee, yo tampoco, él sospechará y…

―Sakura, será un mocoso de no más de cinco años, no sospechará nada.

―No conoce a Sasuke-kun ―frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos―. No acepto eso.

―¿Qué?

―No acepto que el clan Uchiha desaparezca ―dijo Sakura muy segura de sí misma, pensando solamente en Sasuke mientras lo decía―. Es algo simplemente inaceptable, sé que Sasuke no querría que eso pasara, ¡Su venganza estaba basada en vengar a su clan! No creo que…

Entonces, Tsunade sonrió melancólicamente.

―¿Qué propones entonces, Sakura? ―preguntó la Hokage, logrando que Sakura frunciera los labios un poco mientras su corazón latía a toda prisa.

―Yo… no lo sé.

―Si no tienes alguna idea, él será conocido como Sasuke Haruno; te guste o no.

La mente de Sakura comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Se repetía que no podía permitir que el clan Uchiha desapareciera, estaba en sus manos el impedirlo, pero no tenía ninguna idea…

Vamos, era demasiada información para su cerebro y no estaba procesándola completamente cuerda. Él sería un niño, y no cualquier niño, sería su sobrino. Ella sería hermana de Shizune, y en cierto modo lo eran al ser las aprendizas de Tsunade, pero seguía siendo demasiado volátil.

Entonces, lo pensó mejor, y supo que si estaba en sus manos salvar de la extinción al clan Uchiha, lo haría. Otra vez recordó parte de su niñez, de cuando se sonrojaba al ver a Sasuke deambular por ahí y de lo mucho que deseaba hablar, pero no podía hacerlo.

―Sakura ―dijo Nana Haruno, mientras tomaba de la mano a su pequeña hija―. ¿A quien miras tan fijamente, cariño? ―preguntó, y siguió la dirección de la mirada de la niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

La niña, que tomaba su mano, miraba con insistencia a un infante de cabellos negros que también estaba de la mano de una afable mujer; Nana la conocía, ella era Mikoto.

Sakura se encogió, se sonrojó, y se escondió detrás de su madre sin soltar su mano. Ésta la miró tiernamente y lo comprendió todo. Su hija, de escasos seis años, se sentía atraída por el pequeño hijo de Mikoto Uchiha.

―¿Quién es él, Sakura? ―preguntó su madre, jalando la pequeña mano de Sakura y tratando de hacer que la mirara.

―Sasuke-kun ―susurró la pequeña Sakura, pasando nerviosamente su otra mano por su cabello mientras trataba de acomodarse el listón que Ino le había regalado hacía unos cuantos días, cuando la academia ninja había comenzado con sus clases para los niños.

―Sasuke Uchiha ―completó Nana al mirar el abanico en la vestimenta tanto del niño como de la mujer que sostenía su mano, y dio un ligero apretoncito a la mano de Sakura, se agachó a su altura y le acomodó el listón―. Es un listón muy bonito, te ves muy linda Sakura ―murmuró mientras le acaricia las mejillas, de un intenso color rojizo―. ¿Él te gusta, amor?

Sakura no comprendía el término «gustar». Así que no contestó de inmediato a la pregunta de su madre, pero sí volvió a mirar fijamente al susodicho, él seguía de la mano de su madre también aunque parecía incomodo.

Miraba hacia todos lados mientras el Hokage daba un pequeño discurso sobre cómo los niños que ahora ingresaban, al salir serían grandes Shinobis con la voluntad del fuego en sus corazones.

Nana sonrió ante la mirada anhelante de su hija.

―¿Qué es gustar, mamá? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Eh… es cuando quieres a una persona, sin importarte su manera de ser. A tus ojos es perfecto, todo te gusta de él ―respondió Nana, sonriendo todavía.

―Ah ―musitó la pequeña de cabello rosa y se mordió el labio―. Entonces, Sasuke-kun me gusta mamá ―susurró y su madre ensanchó su sonrisa―. ¿Crees que yo le guste?

―¿Por qué no te acercas a él?

―Pero… mi frente…

Nana frunció el ceño y volvió a atraer la atención de Sakura, sus ojos verdes se encontraron y chocaron.

―Tranquila, Sakura, cuando quieres a una persona… cosas como la frente, los ojos o la forma de ser importan poco, cariño ―dijo―. Además, parece ser un niño muy listo…

―¡Sí, mami! ―entonces, Sakura miró a su madre y alzó una ceja rosada―. Mamá, ¿cómo te llamabas antes de estar con mi papá?

Nana sonrió.

―Nana ―respondió.

―No, mamá ―dijo Sakura exasperada, lo cual la hizo lucir tierna―. ¿Cuál era tu apellido, antes de ser Haruno?

―Mori ―respondió su madre―. Yo era Nana Mori cuando era niña, al casarme con tu padre pasé a ser Haruno, ¿por qué?

―¡Entonces yo quiero ser Sakura Uchiha! ―gritó la pequeña y se sonrojó en el acto. Nana sonrió tiernamente.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Piensas casarte con el pequeño Sasuke?

Aún sonrojada, Sakura asintió a su madre.

―¡Sí! ¡Porque a mí me gusta Sasuke-kun! ―volvió a afirmar y soltó la mano de su madre para agitar la suya propia y correr―. ¡Iré a decírselo a Ino! ―gritó y se alejó de la contingencia de adultos para buscar a su pequeña amiga rubia, seguro que le daría gusto saber que… ella sería Sakura Uchiha algún día…

Algún… día.

―Sakura Uchiha ―susurró ella, regresando a su presente y con la mirada perdida. De una manera algo retorcida, ese pequeño sueño infantil finalmente se cumpliría para ella.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó Tsunade, mientras Shizune verificaba que su pequeña cerdita no se comiera ningún papel importante.

―Sakura Uchiha ―repitió Sakura y sonrió tontamente―. Yo… yo seré Sakura Uchiha ―no se sonrojó, pero si sonrió al recordar ese sueño de su niñez.

―Sakura-san ―dijo Shizune―. ¿Estás diciendo que adoptemos el apellido Uchiha como nuestro?

La aludida asintió, acalorada por la idea, y Tsunade la miró fijamente por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

―¿Ambas están de acuerdo en adoptar el nombre del clan, entonces? ―dijo la rubia―. Ustedes llevarán sobre sus hombros las leyendas, el sharingan, y sobre todo, la responsabilidad de cuidar y educar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura enfocó mejor y miró con fijeza los ojos de ese hermoso color caramelo, sonrió otra vez.

―Sí, Tsunade-sama. El clan Uchiha no puede desaparecer así como así, y al ser… ―tragó saliva y suspiró―. Al ser familiar de Sasuke-kun, nuestro apellido tiene que ser el mismo, ¿Verdad Shizune-san? ―dijo Sakura y se giró a mirar a la mujer aludida.

―Así es mejor ―respondió ésta, sonriendo, pero notó la cara de preocupación que Sakura tenía―. Créeme, Sakura, sé que esto es difícil para todos. Pero podremos hacerlo, no tengas cuidado de ello.

―Sí ―atinó a responder la muchacha.

Todo era repentino, demasiado aleatorio y burdo. Sasuke siendo… ¿qué sería? Shizune sería su madre, sería una Uchiha. Sakura también lo sería, sería parte del nuevo clan conformado por la familia ficticia que se crearía. Pero no estaba segura de nada, en especial de poder comportarse y cuidar o velar de ellos.

Tsunade sonrió satisfecha y sus brazos volaron a sus costados, asintiendo para sí misma.

―Muy bien, Shizune ―llamó a la mujer y ésta se acerco con Ton-ton entre sus brazos.

―¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? ―preguntó Shizune.

―Trae a Yamanaka, es hora de borrarle la memoria a Sasuke Uchiha ―ordenó y Sakura llenó sus manos en forma de puño, juntas, hasta su clavícula. Las sostuvo ahí y respiró arrítmicamente, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para su salud mental―. Y prepárate, para cuando él abra los ojos nuevamente, tendrás que actuar como su madre.

La morena asintió, sonrió y abrazó a su cerdita.

―Sakura ―llamó Tsunade―. Necesitaré que prepares a Sasuke, creo que antes de sufrir el castigo… debería saber lo que le sucederá.

La Haruno se quedó estática.

―N-no… Tsunade-sama… yo no puedo hacer eso ―espetó pero la rubia la miró seriamente―. No puedo decirle que va a perder todo y… y que yo…

―Sakura, él merece saber ―volvió a decir la rubia y alzó los hombros―. Si me fueran a convertir en una niña querría saberlo, aunque no lo recuerde después.

La aludida asintió y se sintió derrumbarse otra vez. Salió de la oficina escuchando como Tsunade seguía dando indicaciones a un integrante del clan Yamanaka que sería ayudante en el sellado de la mente de Sasuke.

―Estará bien ―afirmó Tsunade, ante la preocupación notoria de Shizune.

―¿De verdad lo cree? ―preguntó ella. Ton-ton estaba retorciéndose un poco ante la preocupación de la pelinegra, realmente todo tenía un curso un poco extraño. Después de todo, ella jamás se negaría a alguna misión que Tsunade le encomendara y ya le había dado algunas mucho más complicadas que aquella.

Ser la madre de Sasuke Uchiha no le suponía ningún problema, no es que no tuviera instintos maternales o algo así. Tsunade la había tomado a ella porque se parecía mucho más a él, en sentidos físicos, claro está. El objeto de su preocupación no era su futuro hijo, ni siquiera cómo comportarse dulcemente, como una verdadera madre. Su preocupación caminaba directamente hacia la celda del Uchiha, y Shizune podía sentirlo, ella no estaba segura de nada.

Sakura caminó nerviosa hasta la mitad del pasillo y procuró no mirar a nadie, se quedó ahí quieta, mientras intentaba recuperarse del shock.

Ella sería una de las personas a cargo del cuidado de Sasuke en su nueva vida. Su sentencia, castigo, penitencia. De la manera que lo viera seguía teniendo miedo. Ella amaba a Sasuke demasiado como para poder soportar tanto en su corazón, aunque de hecho ya hubiese soportado todo lo que había que soportar. Despedidas crueles, rechazos, amor no correspondido, demasiado cariño, heridas, muerte, alegría; Y ya no podía más.

Pero había aceptado la misión, y en realidad aunque no lo hubiera hecho, al final tendría que hacerlo porque ni siquiera ella aceptaría que otra kunoichi, fuera quien fuera… cuidara de Sasuke. No. Celos no. Bueno, sí un poco, pero no del todo. Era más el cariño sobreprotector que su corazón había desarrollado sobre aquellos cercanos a ella, en especial Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi.

Porque aunque ellos no necesitasen ser cuidados o protegidos por alguien como ella; a Sakura le gustaba pensar que hacía algo siendo la chica sonriente, la médico, la que se interponía entre el peligro y ellos aunque tuviera escasas posibilidades. La que se interponía incluso entre ellos.

Y llegó a la puerta de la celda asignada a Sasuke, ignoró al ANBU y puso la mano en la perilla para abrirla. La luz detrás de ella iluminó por un momento la figura del muchacho Uchiha y luego, al cerrar, ella se quedó a solas con él y el sonido de sus respiraciones conjuntas era lo único que era capaz de percibir. Eso y el chakra de Sasuke.

―Sa… Uchiha ―llamó ella y se aproximó a él, la penumbra iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Él giró el rostro para mirarla sin mucho interés, alzó una ceja ante su seriedad, pero no dijo nada.

―Tu sentencia ha sido acordada ―anunció Sakura lo más calmada que podía estar, aunque no quería estarlo y se moría por gritar, y llorar, y decirle que lo quería a pesar de todo, y abrazarlo, y tocarlo y jamás soltarlo. Pero se quedó quieta.

Él la miró inquisitivamente y ella tragó saliva. Sus miradas se encontraron y se enzarzaron en una conversación silenciosa.

―Van a ejecutarme ―dijo Sasuke quedamente y ella negó.

―No ―y no pudo evitar que una ola de alivio envolviera la palabra, mucho menos que le recorriera el cuerpo―. Serás reivindicado como un ninja de Konoha, pero… hay algo más.

Sasuke no intervino, esperando las palabras de Sakura. Bien, no iba a morir, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para planear su golpe a los ancianos y sobre todo a…

―Te será impuesto un jutsu de transformación permanente, ocupa mucho chakra y será difícil, pero será tu castigo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Transformarlo en qué? ¿Un árbol? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso? No iba a morir, y era suficiente con…

―Tu memoria será sellada y olvidarás todo lo referente a la muerte de tu clan, tu venganza y tu traición ―prosiguió Sakura y Sasuke alzó aún más su ceja―. Mientras tanto, estarás bajo la vigilancia constante de Shizune… y la mía… ―susurró las últimas palabras.

―¿Y? ―lanzó con su voz afilada como navajas.

Sakura carraspeó pero no flaqueó ni un momento.

―E-es que… el jutsu de transformación… te convertirá… en un niño ―soltó lentamente y cerró los ojos solo un momento para evitar ver la reacción de Sasuke―. Un niño sin dolor, o traumas.

Éste se puso de pie en el acto, ahora solo tenía imposibilitadas las manos.

―¿Qué? ―siseó Sasuke.

―Lo-lo que dije ―murmuró Sakura―. Serás un niño sin recuerdos que te atormenten ―abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver la figura de Sasuke demasiado cerca de ella, incluso podía sentir su calor―. ¡Serás un niño feliz!

Sasuke gruñó y se echó encima de Sakura, apresándola contra la pared.

―¿Se supone que estaré de acuerdo con esa estupidez? ―soltó y su sharingan se activó instintivamente.

Vamos, cualquiera se molestaría y Sakura trataba de pensar en que su reacción era aceptable a pesar de todo.

―¡¿Crees que mis recuerdos se perderán así porque sí? ―gritó Sasuke y su voz retumbo en los oídos de Sakura―. ¡Todo lo que he vivido es mío! Mis padres, mi hermano, muerte, sangre, soledad. ¡¿Vas a arrebatarme eso, ah, Sakura?

Sakura jadeó ante el peso de Sasuke cerca de ella pero no dijo nada, metió las manos y las puso en el pecho del chico para alejarlo levemente de su propio cuerpo. Irradiaba calor, mucho calor, y también mucha ira.

―Escúchame bien ―dijo él e ignoró sus intentos por alejarlo―. Mátame, así valdrá la pena que mis recuerdos se pierdan.

―Sasuke… ―susurró Sakura y lo alejó definitivamente―. ¡Ya no sufrirás! ¡Todo será mejor! ―excusó Sakura, tratando de hacerlo entender y de convencerse a sí misma―. Todo será mejor, y el odio… la venganza… la… la soledad que tú…

Él sonrió arrogante y forcejeó con las cadenas alrededor de sus manos, pero éstas estaban hechas del chakra de Sakura y no podía romperlas tan fácilmente.

―Hn ―emitió―. Te lo advierto, no lo voy a permitir. ¡Es lo único jodidamente bueno de mi puta existencia! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Mis putos recuerdos! ¡Mi madre, mi padre, Itachi! ¡Vete a la mierda con la puta sentencia! ¡Mátame, será mejor! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¿Me oyes, Sakura? ¿Me oyes? ¿¡Tú qué sabes de mis recuerdos y de qué es mejor para mí! ¿Tú qué carajo sabes?

Sasuke estaba incontrolable, reverenda y retorcidamente estallando. Su mente había explotado.

Y sintió por Sakura lo que jamás creyó que sentiría, más allá de que ella fuera molesta, le estorbara o le confesara su amor… sintió… odio. Iba a quitarle a su madre, y su padre, y los pocos y hermosos recuerdos que mantenía en su mente de su hermano mayor. ¿Acaso no era eso la muerte? Decían que no iban a matarlo, lo hubiese preferido, pero borrar su memoria y hacer esa estupidez le parecía peor. Rabiaba, sus dientes rechinaban.

Su siempre característico carácter, se fue al demonio: ahí estaba el ser enloquecido, oscuro y sin miedo a las consecuencias. Dispuesto a atacarla y forcejeando para poder hacerlo.

Sakura entendió una cosa: Sasuke era así, solo cuando estaba con las heridas abiertas, sangrantes y dolorosas, frescas, con la punta de la navaja perforando lentamente hasta llegar a sus límites. No estaba loco, estaba… desesperado.1

―Mierda contigo ―seguía diciendo él―. ¡Siempre intentando «ayudarme», como si te necesitara! ¡Como si realmente comprendieras lo que yo siento! ¡Jamás vas a entender, y ahora quieres quitarme lo único bueno! ¡No voy a permitirte hacerlo, Sakura! ―ella lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados, dolía todo, sobre todo los gritos desgarradores que jamás había escuchado salir de su boca… era la primera vez que lo veía desquebrajándose de verdad, y dolía.

Había dolido cuando él la miró para matarla, pero en ese momento solo había locura en su mirada. Ahora era infinitamente diferente, ahora veía completamente el dolor de Sasuke y la frustración que había padecido día a día durante toda su vida.

―Eres lo que eres, y no necesito tu consentimiento ―soltó Sakura y lo abrazó, rodeó su espalda con sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba mucho los párpados. Gimió cuando, su mano con chakra, se dirigió al cuello de Sasuke y se enfocó en su cabeza…

Él cayó al suelo en picada y ella no pudo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo entre sus brazos. Lo había dejado inconsciente. Y sollozó. Estaba laxa, y vacía, y temblaba. Pero no podía más. Porque era mayor el miedo a la razón, a sus ganas por qué Sasuke sonriera otra vez.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Qué había aceptado hacer? ¡Hacía aceptado borrar una vida! ¡Y eso era peor que matarlo!

Sakura miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke e hipó por el llanto. Iba a hacer algo mucho más bajo que matar a Sasuke. Más vil, y más cruel, y más despiadado. Iba a borrar sus recuerdos, y las sonrisas, y los abrazos de su madre en vida.

De pronto se sintió basura, y asco de haber aceptado. Las cosas buenas que la sentencia pudiese traer, no era nada comparado con lo que se iba a perder: Una vida condensada en memorias, que serían selladas con unas cuantas posiciones de manos y unas palabras.

Sellos, y jutsus, y la vida de Sasuke pasaría a ser una mentira. Y Sakura no quería eso, pero ya había aceptado… y ahora no sabía qué hacer, o qué decir, ni que pensar….

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que él estaba inconsciente y vulnerable; había muchísimo tiempo que no veía así. Hacía tiempo que no lo tocaba, ni lo miraba por temor a que desapareciera. Nunca creyó recuperar a Sasuke, que en realidad no era él, y haberlo hecho era un verdadero milagro.

Uno afirma cosas imposibles, porque para ello existe la esperanza, las ilusiones, intrínsecamente se sabe que esas cosas podrían no suceder… pero la terquedad nos obliga a no ceder jamás. Sasuke era su terquedad.

Ahora, estando así, a punto de asesinar sus recuerdos… se sentía vil.

« ¡Tú qué sabes sobre lo que es mejor para mí!» «Mátame» Y la mirada de odio que tenía… dolían. Finalmente, las palabras de Tsunade le recordaron que ante todo era una ninja. No una mujer, no una tonta chica enamorada, y pronto la realidad la golpeó: Inoichi Yamanaka, junto con Ibiki Morino, entró para llevarse a Sasuke: «Es hora… de borrar su memoria»

Ladeó el rostro para no mirar. Primero el jutsu de memoria, la comprobación de su funcionamiento y luego… la transformación permanente ―usando el chakra de Shizune para que la relación se forjara― que lo convertiría en un niño… el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

* * *

«Te amo, estoy atada. Te amo, la vida se me acaba. ¿Te gusta así o lo quieres un poco más?, a mí me duele que te duela, no lo puedo cambiar»

* * *

¿saben qué es bonito? un pendrive, es un milagro. la versión corta es: mi lap murió, así que me declaré en hiatus, pero encontré una memoria cargada con la carpeta de mis historias (una memoria que no está actualizada, por lo que no tengo mucho, pero algo salvé). tengo la maldición! apenas unos días después de decidir editar, y mi computadora... muere. ¿coincidencia?, ¡no lo creo! pero en fin.

Espero que sigan conmigo en esto, recuperé hasta el capítulo cuatro, así que lo editaré y partiré de ese en adelante. no me dejen sola, ¿vale?

Por cierto, para quien lee la traducción que hago de la historia de JanuaryEclipse, titulada "Laying Claim" le he dicho a la autora que no la voy a dejar, por lo que pido también un poco de tiempo (¿más?, ¡pero qué cinismo el tuyo!) para volver a guardar todo y comenzar a traducir.

No sé si publicar ahora sea un error o no, porque me gradúo en unos días, y después mi padre va a enterrarme en una montaña de libros a que estudie para mi examen de la Universidad u.u"

Pero, ¡sigo viva! ;D

Publiqué no hace mucho un one shot titulado "Erebus patior" (pasión oscura) y sería lindo un comentario xD Ya saben... no sé... tengo un montón de lecturas, en serio, es casi ridículo -llora- en fin ~ GRACIAS por leer, si lo has hecho. Sé aún más linda y proporcióname un orgasmo (?) (un review, digo xD)

¡Au revoir! ~

PD: Soy nueva fan de la parea Roy/Riza de FMA, ¿a que son perfectos? y tengo un montón de ideas, y mejor me estabilizo o me muero xD ¡Se siente lindo publicar! D:

―Viliviry. ViryMousy. Uchiha Viry. Haruchiha Viry― (por si no sabían que soy polifacética)


	4. piensa en Sasuke

**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. yo todo lo demás.

* * *

«Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, para pasión y locura mía. Yo gozo de aquella infame psicopatía, me gustan tus ojos y admiro tu dolor; me duele, pero quiero darle a tu vida un poco de color»

* * *

**«piensa en Sasuke»**

* * *

**.**

Tsunade casi nunca había permitido que Sakura observara una sentencia, en todo caso no había surgido la necesidad, pero la rubia le explicó que era necesario, para entender y revertir errores que pudiesen existir en el sistema.

Desde luego, Sakura se la pasó llorando, grabándose a fuego cada palabra que había surgido de los labios de Sasuke en su momento final.

Shizune había ido a cambiarse, puesto que habían confeccionado ropas especiales para la ocasión. Ropas con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda, el clan iba a surgir nuevamente y era necesario. Sakura estaba ataviada con sobrios colores, ya no usaba rojo. Ahora usaba negro, púrpura y azul. Portaba el característico abanico rojo y blanco, sonreía pero muy poco.

Inoichi Yamanaka había metido a Sasuke, que estaba inconsciente, en una especie de cámara que solían usar para la interrogación. Con tan solo la cabeza como punto principal, Inoichi se concentraba en dar vuelta atrás a los recuerdos del joven. Era una tarea sencilla, un jutsu amnésico si se le quería ver así. Era algo que solo él podía hacer, y solo él podía revertir.

Tenía sus fallas, como todo jutsu, un punto ciego, y era por eso que había que renovarlo con frecuencia intermitente de al menos diez meses entre medio. En todo caso, era solo por seguridad, ese jutsu borraba parcialmente la memoria y creaba una especie de espacio vacío, de modo que incluso aunque fallara… ese espacio se mancharía poco a poco y no solo de una vez: Recuerdos al azar volverían, pero no sería tan grave.

―¿Falta mucho, Tsunade-sama? ―susurró Sakura.

―Sí, no es fácil borrar una vida ―respondió Ino, robándole la palabra a Tsunade y luego inclinándose a modo de disculpa―. Me enteré de la sentencia, ¿estás de acuerdo en esto, Sakura?

Ella bajó la mirada, y luego asintió, su vestimenta afirmaba la ligera inclinación de cabeza.

―¿Cuánto falta, Ino? ―preguntó otra vez, pero ahora dirigiéndose a su amiga.

―Eh… supongo que unas horas, según entiendo, hay que dar un retroceso brutal a los recuerdos que ya existen. Borrarlos, almacenarlos si es necesario, y finalmente crear nuevos. No tienes de qué preocuparte, está en manos de mi padre.

―No estoy preocupada, estoy asustada ―respondió Sakura e Ino se golpeó la frente.

―No cambias nunca, frentona, ¡no tienes nada qué temer! Él sigue aquí, y eso es lo que importa ―parecía que la rubia ya había recobrado su habitual personalidad, y volvía a ser más fuerte que Sakura, emocionalmente hablando.

―No estará aquí ―susurró Sakura.

―Estará, el jutsu borra recuerdos pero no personalidades. Con eso se nace, no necesariamente se hace, así que seguirá siendo Sasuke-kun después de todo ―Ino avanzó hasta su padre, pues para eso había asistido ahí, juntó las manos, canalizó chakra y comenzó a liberarlo en la frente de Sasuke.

Sakura giró el rostro, pues no quería ver eso, Tsunade le tocó el hombro.

―Vamos, niña, demuéstrate a ti misma que yo no estoy equivocada y eres más fuerte de lo yo podría llegar a ser. Acompáñame, Sakura ―musitó y la chica sorbió unas cuantas lágrimas―. Hay algo que tenemos que hacer antes de que el momento de la transformación llegue.

Ella no entendía nada, pero finalmente obedeció y siguió a Tsunade por los amplios pasillos de la torre Hokage, con la mirada gacha, sin recordar que ahora vestía como miembro del clan Uchiha.

―Mira ahí ―llamó Tsunade, apuntando con un dedo un cartel que había sido puesto ahí en cuanto el juicio de Sasuke había terminado―. He repartido bastantes, y dictado a todos los ninjas Anbu que esparzan las nuevas reglas de Konoha. Todos saben que Sasuke Uchiha ha sido perdonado, y lo vulnerable que ahora se encuentra. Sakura, creo que entiendes que esta situación es más delicada de lo que parece ―la miró fijamente―. Él corre el peligro inminente de morir, ahora que no puede defenderse, es por eso que tú vas a cuidarlo por sobre todas las cosas, ¿entiendes?

Sakura parpadeó, confundida primero y satisfecha después, asintió y apretó entre sus manos uno de los panfletos. Ahí estipulaba que cualquiera que mencionara la anterior existencia de Sasuke Uchiha, algo sobre su vida repleta de sangre, pagaría caro esa falta. Por otro lado, anunciaba que quien viera al niño, no diría su identidad fuera de la aldea.

Después de todo, el niño seguiría siendo parte del clan Uchiha y cualquiera relacionaría que era él mismo, pero tardaría en entender.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba parpadeando lentamente y alzó la mirada hacia Tsunade.

―Entiendo, protegeré a Sasuke a costa de todo ―susurró, jurándose a sí misma que sería de esa manera.

―He mandado llamar a todos los ninjas de tu generación, para comunicarles la sentencia. Quiero que estés a mi lado en ese momento, puesto que Shizune está ocupada, tú eres la portavoz del Clan Uchiha ahora.

Sakura asintió, mientras la cordura se le escapaba de las manos como agua. Tragó saliva en seco, y luego Tsunade le sonrió, caminaron juntas hasta la oficina principal de la Hokage.

Afuera, estaban todos y cada uno de los chicos que Sakura había conocido desde que tenían seis años, prácticamente su familia.

―Hola chicos ―saludó Sakura, y al instante todos fijaron su vista en su nueva vestimenta. Era raro mirarla sin que estuviera ataviada con el atuendo rojo que la caracterizaba.

―¿Sakura? ―preguntó Lee, y ella asintió―. ¿Por qué… estás vestida así?

Ella se mordió el labio, y Tsunade apareció detrás de ella, con una sola mirada la Hokage logró que todos entraran a la oficina. Sakura se posicionó a su lado, y aspiró aire profundamente mientras escuchaba a Tsunade repetir las palabras que había dicho frente al consejo de ancianos.

«La sentencia de Sasuke Uchiha, será volverse un niño nuevamente. Sin recuerdos que motiven su sed por la venganza, el niño Sasuke estará bajo el cuidado de Sakura Haruno y Shizune que ahora forman parte del clan Uchiha y serán conocidas como Shizune Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha, respectivamente. Nadie tiene porqué hablar sobre el tema, el niño crecerá con nuevos valores y sus habilidades, únicas, serán aprovechadas conforme su crecimiento para un nuevo comienzo. Uchiha ha de cumplir ésta sentencia, hasta que vuelva a gozar de los diecisiete años con los que ahora cuenta, esto es irrevocable y necesitará de la ayuda de todos»

La chica de pelo rosa mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando a Tsunade en completo silencio. Le dolía ponerse a pensar en todo aquello, pues se sentía culpable por quitarle a Sasuke todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía de su infancia. Pero así debía ser, y ella no podía hacer nada, lo que la hacía sentir del asco.

―Entiendo ―dijo Shikamaru―. ¿Ellas serán sus guardianas? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a Sakura y Shizune.

―Su familia ―interrumpió Hinata, que por ver primera no jugueteaba con sus dedos―. Así será… será más normal para Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Tsunade asintió, y entonces Sakura abrió los ojos.

―Esto no es fácil, él es uno de nosotros, pero…

―¡Yo pienso exactamente como tú, bella flor de cerezo! ―gritó Lee, poniéndose en plan «chico genial» y haciendo que Sakura sonriera, sintiéndose incómoda―. Pero, ¿no eres muy joven para ser la madre…?

―Sakura no será la madre de Sasuke, será… algo así como su hermana mayor. He decidido, de entre todos ustedes, que Sakura es la mejor opción para llevar a cabo la misión de cuidar al criminal Sasuke Uchiha.

―¿Por qué, Tsunade-sama? ―quiso saber Kiba, y Akamaru sacó la lengua agitándola al aire―. Si solo es porque era parte del equipo siete…

―Un hombre no puede realizar ésta tarea, y tengo que decírselos, he elegido a Sakura por ser más cercana a Sasuke como su antigua compañera. Sasuke será visto como lo que en realidad será: un niño. Y me temo que muchos de ustedes no lo verían así, se debe inculcar al chico el amor hacia la aldea y esas cosas de las que careció cuando niño.

«Espero contar con su apoyo, puesto que aunque la misión es de Sakura, ustedes son su equipo, ¿está claro? » ―preguntó Tsunade, finalmente.

La mayoría de muchachos asintieron con solemnidad, Sakura se mordió el labio sintiendo entonces el golpe de la realidad. No podía decir que los nervios la hubiesen abandonado, pero ciertamente estaba temblando aunque no lo pareciera.

―Pueden retirarse ―susurró Tsunade, y todos obedecieron. Hinata le sonrió afable a Sakura, entonces Tsunade la detuvo y las llamó a ambas―. Hinata, Sakura, si han de comentarle algo de esto a Naruto Uzumaki… que sea con el mayor tacto posible, seguro que deseará saber que sucederá con Sasuke, pero no quiero interferencias, ¿bien?

―Sí, Tsunade-sama ―dijo Hinata, Sakura simplemente asintió.

Hinata salió, mientras Sakura se retorcía los dedos nerviosamente. Aspiró profundamente y exhaló ruidosamente.

―Sakura ―llamó Tsunade―. Creo que deberías ir a ver qué tal van con Sasuke.

―Perdón, Tsunade-sama, pero no puedo ir. No quiero ir.

―¿Por…?

―No puedo soportarlo más ―soltó Sakura―. Creí que podía… pero, pero… ¡Tsunade-sama, estamos haciendo algo peor que matarlo! Desaparecerán sus recuerdos, los más felices que tenía… la única felicidad que alguna vez llegó a sentir y…

―El dolor es parte de la vida ―interrumpió la rubia quedamente―. Aprendes a vivir con él o dejas que te destroce completamente. Sakura, la paulatina locura que Sasuke desarrolló es comprensible hasta cierto punto, pero ciertamente él es una persona con corazón débil y sentimientos quebrantables. Pudo haber resistido, como tantas otras personas, la muerte. Uno se sobrepone a todo el dolor que enfrenta, o termina justo como Sasuke está ahora.

«Si te pones a pensar en ello, seguro que es demasiado cruel lo que estamos haciéndole. Pero algo se tiene que hacer, y alguien debe hacerlo, grábate una cosa en la mente: Es necesario. Por si mismo él jamás encontraría el camino correcto, es demasiado temperamental aunque físicamente sea muy sobrio, y tarde o temprano, siempre, se dejaría llevar por el odio y la dolorosa vida que le ha tocado vivir. Son errores suyos, por los que nadie más que él debe pagar, pero hemos estado a punto de hacerlo. Esto es beneficioso para ambas partes y, además, sabes que deseas que Sasuke Uchiha sonría sinceramente. La locura es parte de todos nosotros, y se desata con el dolor… así que…» ―posiblemente Sakura había dejado de escucharla, posiblemente aún lo hacía, pero sonrió lentamente.

―Suéltame, Sakura ―dijo Sasuke aquella vez, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y suspiraba quedamente. Era esa clase de alivio, que te libera por dentro cuando sientes que estás muriendo, como volver a respirar y ver el mundo a color. Saber que él estaba bien, era su dotación de plenitud.

―Sasuke-kun ―susurró ella a su oído, porque si bien él decía que lo soltara… tampoco hacía nada por evitar su contacto. Sakura pensó que tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para seguir siendo hosco, pero aún así lo soltó después de un rato―. Me alegra que estés bien ―dijo, con total sincerad y una sonrisa cálida. Él la miró seriamente y no respondió nada más.

Era así, y no muchas veces lo había visto sonreír, y cuando sucedía era como si todo brillara más. Como cuando miras fijamente el sol, y todo lo ves brillante al momento de mirar el mundo otra vez. Si bien el efecto no dura mucho, es suficiente para joderte la vista un poco. Era así.

―Iré, Tsunade-sama ―interrumpió Sakura, a las explicativas palabras de Tsunade, y finalmente la rubia guardó silencio, salió de ahí y se dirigió a la sala de interrogación.

Comprendía a Tsunade, y finalmente tomaba en cuenta lo fuerte que era aquella mujer. Ahora era que veía con claridad, porqué era que ostentaba el cargo que tenía: La quinta sombra de fuego.

Tsunade Senjū había experimentado más dolor del que Sakura razonaba. La muerte de su familia entera, quedándose sola en el mundo. Sin más que amigos separados por sus ambiciones, por el destino, Tsunade había desarrollado esa fuerza valerosa que una gran mujer posee. Infinitas muertes: Su hermano pequeño, su novio, frente a sus ojos y entre sus brazos. Abandonos circunstanciales de su único apoyo: Orochimaru, Jiraiya, amigos encarnados en su alma, perdidos en una lucha vil el uno contra el otro.

Sakura pensó entonces en Naruto: creciendo sin el amor de una madre o la sonrisa orgullosa de un padre. Solo desde pequeño, con el desprecio sobre su espalda… sí, su amigo era también muy fuerte. Buscaba amigos donde había solo odio. Su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa ante el dolor, la sangre y la soledad. Persiguiendo a Sasuke cuando éste no quería ser encontrado, persistiendo aún cuando ya no había fuerzas de donde sacar. Sonriéndole aún cuando le dolía por dentro. Naruto era realmente fuerte, y estaba orgullosa de ser su amiga, su hermana y su compañera en aquella carrera contra el tiempo, contra la muerte: La vida.

Pensando en la entereza de personas como ellos, se dio cuenta de lo débil que seguía siendo. Por muy entrenada que estuviera, ella no podía manejar lo que le sucedía, todo lo que le dolía. Así que en ese momento, se prometió a sí misma hacer lo posible por soportar lo que viniese, aún cuando su sangre marcara el camino.

Tenía miedo de entrar, por supuesto, pero el miedo se veía superado por la curiosidad y la curiosidad superada por el amor, y el amor superado por… el dolor. Abrió la puerta, y entró sigilosamente.

Ino se había ido, eso parecía, solo Inoichi Yamanaka seguía frente a Sasuke y lucía cansado. Sakura se aproximó hasta allí y entonces… el rubio cesó en su labor y realizó tres sellos distintos, de los que Sakura no quiso distinguir ninguno.

―Está listo ―musitó el hombre, y se giró para mirar a Sakura―. Pueden transformarlo ahora, de preferencia antes de que despierte o será muy confuso para él.

―Yamanaka-san ―dijo Sakura―. ¿Eso es reversible?

―Por supuesto, todo jutsu mental es reversible ―respondió él―. Pero nunca de golpe, así como tardé en realizarlo, los recuerdos pueden ser recuperados pero nunca todos a la vez. Empieza de adelante hacia atrás, y si es que alguna vez recuerda algo… sería lo más reciente que pudo haber hecho. En todo caso, no hay de qué preocuparse Sakura, el jutsu solo puedo revertirlo o arreglarlo yo, yo o algún miembro de mi clan que lo sepa realizar. Y soy el jefe, solo yo lo sé.

Sakura frunció el ceño, las palabras tenían ese tinte tranquilizador de quien no quiere darle largas al asunto, eso no le convencía en lo más mínimo. Si había alguna posibilidad de que Sasuke recuperara sus recuerdos, si bien era pequeña… aún así existía. Y el tan solo rememorar como había actuado antes de que lo dejara inconsciente, le hacía no querer saber qué haría si es que regresaba su mentalidad normal.

―Tranquilízate ―dijo Inoichi e interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos―. Si te la pasas razonando cada decisión que tomas, lamentarás cada paso que des tarde o temprano. Ve por la Hokage… hay que proceder a la transformación antes de que los últimos efectos del jutsu se pasen.

Ella obedeció, sin ser capaz de responderle y no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Sasuke. Lucía impávido, como casi toda su vida, pero ésta ocasión parecía muy tranquilo. Sus rasgos no estaban crispados, porque incluso cuando dormía, y Sakura lo sabía porque se había pasado la mayoría de las misiones que tenían cuando niños, en las que dormían por la noche juntos; observándolo. Él mantenía el rostro enjuto y serio.

Sakura sonrió, solo por un momento se permitió hacerlo, y lanzó un sonoro suspiro antes de volver con Tsunade. Le informó que todo estaba listo, y la rubia mandó llamar a Shizune también.

―Muy bien, entonces ―dijo Tsunade, estando solo presentes ella, Sakura y Shizune―. Ambas van a proporcionarme chakra para el sello de transformación, este henge gasta bastante pues tiene que ser permanente y solo nosotras sabremos los sellos que aplicaré, pueden revertirlo si es necesario, de otro modo queda terminantemente prohibido.

―Sí, Tsunade-sama ―respondió Shizune, junto los dedos y comenzó a canalizar chakra.

Estaban reunidas alrededor de Sasuke, en la misma habitación donde minutos antes había estado el jefe del clan Yamanaka trabajando en la mente del chico Uchiha.

La tensión de Sakura salía por cada uno de los pequeños poros de su piel, eso y la emoción tan grande que sentía, ante la sensación que experimentaba al pensar en lo que Sasuke haría al despertar. En cómo sería cuando volviera separar los párpados, y dejara ver su par de pupilas obsidianas.

Primero Tsunade, luego Shizune y luego Sakura, sucesivamente comenzaron a proporcionar chakra e irradiar ese característico color azul.

―Sakura ―llamó Tsunade―. Necesito que pienses en Sasuke.

La aludida se descolocó y la fluctuación de su chakra se turbó un poco, «pensar en Sasuke» ¡si lo había hecho toda su jodida vida!

―Ni Shizune ni yo lo visualizamos de manera correcta, así que es necesario que tú lo hagas. Imagínalo cuando niño, para que la transformación surta efecto.

Sakura asintió y cerró los ojos, miró la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados y ese extraño color que refulgía delante de ellos. Podría ser la luz, o el chakra, o cualquier otra cosa… pero en la oscuridad pronto apareció alguien, complexión delgada, y cabello revuelto con terminación en picos.

Era más alto de lo que esperaba, se sintió tentada de abrir los ojos pero finalmente comprendió que era parte de su imaginación, intentó pensar más en él, pensar en Sasuke mucho más de lo que siempre había hecho, cosa que parecía imposible pero que logró al apretar los párpados: Entonces pudo ver el rostro de ese alguien, en su mente.

Sus ojos, de un enfermizo color rojo y con aspas alrededor del iris, pronto se volvieron oscuros nuevamente. El flequillo sobre la frente. El cabello revuelto, en picos. Una capa Akatsuki. Una mirada de odio, dirigida especialmente hacia ella.

Sakura jadeó, no abrió los ojos, y se mordió el labio. «Sasuke» pensó, y el chico dejó de portar la capa con nubes rojas. Sasuke ahora vestía el haori blanco, y el molesto pantalón purpureo, sosteniendo su katana con la punta hacia Sakura, ella caminó en su imaginación hasta él y Sasuke se volvió aún más joven.

Doce años, seguro, vestía casi enteramente de negro, a excepción de algunos vendajes en sus rodillas y brazos. Sakura dio un paso más, y él dejó de amenazarla, para estar vestido con aquella polera de penetrante color azul, sus pantalones cortos blancos, y su banda ninja en la frente. Recordó claramente su manera de mirarla, y el sonido de su voz a esa edad. La protegía del peligro, se anteponía ante ella, le llamaba por su nombre y siempre estaba ahí.

―Sasuke ―se escuchó a sí misma, mentalmente. Si olvidó agregar el sufijo, no lo recordó en ese momento.

―Hn ―y la respuesta que esperaba, Sasuke inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella, Sakura intentó acercarse más pero él parecía estar más lejos de lo que pensaba.

El Sasuke de doce años fue aquél que le dio la espalda tantas veces... unas por protegerla, y decirle que se quedara tras él siempre. La última vez que Sasuke le dio la espalda, fue para marcharse, no la miró, no dijo nada más que «gracias» y no volvió a verlo a los ojos otra vez, no hasta ver el sharingan brillando y sus ansias por matarla.

Todo, sobre todo él, prontamente comenzó a retroceder en el tiempo, en la mente de Sakura. Sus ojos verdes observaron como su estatura disminuía, cada rasgo de su rostro y cada miembro de su cuerpo se hacían más finos y pequeños, y su mirada se hacía más y más suave. No se percató de que ella también lo hacía, ella misma cambiaba junto con él, había cambiado todo ese tiempo... y solo ahora se percataba de ello.

Y es que, ¿quién se da cuenta de sus propios cambios? Ella sabía que había crecido, porque miraba al suelo desde una distancia diferente, pero fuera de eso no se daba cuenta de que no era la misma chica de antes. Los ojos, el cabello y esas cosas, era todo igual. Pero había creído otras cosas, madurado, amado, y llorado como la niña no había hecho, y como la mujer resistía cada vez más.

La pequeña Sakura cerró los ojos otra vez, al abrirlos nuevamente tenía frente a ella a Sasuke. No diecisiete, ni dieciséis, ni doce, solo cinco. Con tan solo cinco o seis años, él estaba parado frente a ella y en su rostro se dibujaba una traviesa sonrisa dirigida a ella.

―Sasuke-kun ―soltó entre sílabas, y por reflejo mental recordó la última vez que lo vio a los ojos, cuando tenían doce. Sílabas, «Sasuke» y entonces… abrió los ojos otra vez. Vio todo moviéndose, su mundo refulgiendo y luego fundiéndose. Fue consciente de varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Uno: El suelo estaba bastante frío, y duro.

Dos: No podía ver más allá de las motas de polvo, no era capaz de enfocar gran cosa.

Tres: Sintió un vuelco terrible en el cuerpo, tal vez por eso perdió el equilibrio, su corazón, su estomago, y los demás órganos de su cuerpo, se encogieron ante tal sensación.

―¡Sakura-san! ―gritó Shizune.

―No ―negó Tsunade y la morena no se movió―. Estará bien, terminemos con esto de una vez. Bien hecho, Sakura ―dijo, y Sakura no supo entender. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y ya no emitía señales de chakra. Tal vez porque lo había olvidado, pero tampoco sentía que pudiera seguir haciéndolo.

Para cuando Sakura pudo razonar, ya no se encontraban en la sala de interrogación, donde había tomado lugar la transformación de Sasuke. Era una cálida habitación, posiblemente el hospital, abrió los ojos lentamente y los entrecerró para que no le doliera aún más la cabeza.

―¿Qué…? ―intentó decir, fue detenida abruptamente con un brusco jaloneo a su mano derecha. Giró el rostro, esperando ver a Tsunade o Shizune, o a cualquier persona a excepción de…

―¿Sa… Sasuke-kun? ―dijo lentamente, se incorporó como pudo y miró fijamente al niño que tiraba de ella, posiblemente queriendo que se levantara.

―¿Vas a levantarte ya? ―respondió el pequeño.

El niño estaba vestido tal y como ella recordaba, tal como lo había imaginado, sus ojos oscuros eran como dos gotas de aceite, brillando a cada parpadeo. Sonreía abiertamente, con el aire infantil que la había deslumbrado tanto cuando era una niña.

―¿Pero…? ―no podía completar ninguna frase, se sentó en la cama e intentó razonar qué había pasado. No era tonta, sabía que ese niño era Sasuke y que él iba a reconocerla por los recuerdos que, fueran los que fueran, habían implementado en su mente por medio del jutsu mental.

―Oh, ya despertaron ambos ―dijo Shizune, al entrar a la habitación. Solo entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que no era el hospital, era una habitación común y corriente. Al parecer era… su nueva casa. Tsunade les había explicado rápidamente aquello, pero ciertamente no le encontraba pies ni cabeza.

―Sí, mamá ―Sakura volvió a escuchar la vocecilla de Sasuke, y terminó por dejarse caer otra vez a la cama.

―Shi… eh… ―intentó hablar al incorporarse otra vez, Sasuke no había soltado su mano e incluso la asía con fuerza. Lo único que le había quedado claro, era que él creía que era su hermana mayor, se mordió el labio antes de hablar―. Mamá, ¿podemos hablar un momento? ―dijo, y se sintió tan estúpida que estuvo a punto de sonrojarse.

―Sasuke-chan ―llamó Shizune, y el menor giró el rostro hacia ella―. Ve afuera un minuto, no te alejes demasiado, ¿está bien? ―pidió, él hizo un mohín de desacuerdo pero finalmente obedeció.

―Shizune-san ―dijo Sakura, cuando estuvieron solas―. ¿Qué…?

―Tranquila, Sakura ―intervino Shizune―. Al parecer ambos jutsus funcionan perfectamente el uno con el otro. Si te lo preguntas, su transformación fue todo un éxito, como puedes verlo por ti misma. Al basarse en tu recuerdo, en tu mente, puede que hayas gastado mucho más chakra que yo o Tsunade-sama… estás más unida a él por esa razón, a su transformación.

Sakura parpadeó por toda respuesta, y finalmente asintió ante lo que Shizune decía como toda una autómata. Vamos, no tenía raciocinio para nada más.

―¿Dónde está él? ―preguntó, con timidez y una pequeña sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios. No podía contener la emoción, sinceramente, ni las ansias de mirarlo más detenidamente ahora que su cerebro se encontraba más alerta.

Shizune la miró a los ojos, asintió lentamente y miró hacia la puerta.

―Él sabe que eres su hermana mayor, así quedó establecido en su mente, procura despabilarte cuando lo vuelvas a ver, no queremos que se asuste o comience a tener dudas, ¿estás bien, Sakura?

―Si soy su… su hermana mayor…

―Soy tu madre ―tajó Shizune―. Pero no te preocupes por nada, tan solo actúa tranquila y todo pasará.

Sakura miró los ojos oscuros de Shizune fijamente, intentando encontrar algo de fuerza sin conseguirlo. Quería, realmente quería, cerrar los ojos otra vez y dejarse llevar por el montón de sensaciones que se arremolinaban dentro de su cuerpo. Cerrar los ojos otra vez y que nada hubiese pasado, tener doce y despertar para hacer misiones de lo más tontas junto a los integrantes del equipo siete.

Todo era más tranquilo.  
Desear no haber encontrado a Sasuke estaba mal, por lo que no se permitía pensar algo así, tan solo aspiró aire profundamente e intentó ponerse de pie. Por contradictorio que fuese,

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó, sin que Shizune entendiera porqué lo llamaba. El pequeño no se hizo esperar y abrió la puerta de la habitación tan rápido que por poco tira a Shizune al entrar.

Sasuke dijo algo, y ella lo miró fijamente mientras intentaba controlar los latidos desaforados de su corazón. ¡Le llamó hermana mayor! Por todo lo santo, que no podía ser más… más lin-do.

Por correr, lo que había hecho al llamado de Sakura, el niño respiraba tan agitado como el corazón de ella latía. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de él brillando y los de ella cristalizados.

No podía hablar, y él no dejaba de mirarla.

Vestía la ropa que ella recordaba, pantaloncillos cortos, polera de manga larga y que le cubría el cuello. Predominante el color negro, al igual que sus ojos y su cabello que seguía siendo tan rebelde como siempre. Pero su pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos brillantes, y las mejillas sonrojadas por verse frente a ella y tan agitado, la vencieron por completo. Todo la venció.

Acabó por deslizarse hacia él, no razonó cómo, y lo rodeó con sus brazos lo más fuerte que fue capaz. Lo sintió tan… pequeño, quieto, y reacio a corresponder el abrazo, que supo que era Sasuke. Sí, era él.

Ver realizado el jutsu fue peor de lo que imaginó, tan contradictorio, podía sentir el peso del dolor recayendo sobre ella. La última mirada que obtuvo del Sasuke de diecisiete años, no tenía punto de comparación con el brillo alegre en los ojos de éste pequeño Sasuke. Estaba el constante murmullo del: Su vida se ha acabado, literalmente. Y su vocecilla interna diciéndole que él estaba sonriendo… y lucía tan… él.

―Suéltame, hermana ―pidió Sasuke, sofocado y un tanto… avergonzado. Su voz fue queda, casi temerosa. No ordenaba que lo soltara, lo pedía puesto que simplemente no parecía capaz de respirar entre sus brazos.

―Lo siento, Sasuke ―respondió ella, acabó de rodillas frente a él y pudo mirarlo a los ojos perfectamente―. Estoy… estoy feliz de verte, ¿sabes?

Sasuke giró el rostro, para no seguir mirándola, y entonces Sakura entendió que tendría que lidiar con eso y con tantas otras cosas que él haría después. Él era su responsabilidad, ahora su vida (aunque lo había sido siempre) y seguiría siendo así siempre.

―Sí ―susurró él.

―¡Qué pasó! ―tanto Shizune, Sasuke y Sakura, se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito procedente de la calle. Y al instante esa voz fue reconocida.

Mierda, ¿tenía que llegar en ese momento?

―Naruto ―susurró Sakura, miró a Shizune y luego se puso de pie y miró a Sasuke una vez más―. Yo me encargaré de él, ahora regreso.

Salió de la habitación como pudo, hasta llegar al anexo que era la entrada principal. Se puso las botas ninja, y corrió la puerta para mirar los ojos azules de su amigo. Había… había tanto que explicar y… y se tiró a sus brazos apenas lo vio.

―Sakura-chan…

Naruto tan solo fue capaz de abrazarla, tan fuerte que ella sollozó más fuerte. Y es que si había mucho que decir, había un torrente de lágrimas que querían salírsele del pecho, y de los ojos, de todos lados… hasta del corazón.

―Está bien, Naruto, está bien ―decía Sakura a su oído, tratando de convencerse a sí misma en el proceso. Estaba bien, porque Sasuke estaba vivo… vivo. Y Naruto con ella, en sus brazos, feliz. Estaba…

―¡Oye, tú! ―gritó entonces una vocecilla que intentaba ser agresiva, consiguiendo sobresaltar un poco a ambos ninjas. Sakura cerró los ojos, y Naruto miró por encima de su hombro entre los rosáceos cabellos de ella.

―¿Quién es ese mocoso? ―preguntó Naruto al oído de Sakura, y ella lo abrazó más fuerte apretando los párpados.

―Es…

El enfurruñado chiquillo lo miraba hostilmente, y Naruto reconocía esa mirada de algún lugar. Y Sakura lo abrazaba aún con demasiada fuerza, esperando que no se alocara como siempre hacía.

―¿Sasuke? ―dijo él, antes de que Sakura le hablara al oído y su aliento lo volviera loco con tan solo rozar su lóbulo. Algo estalló de pronto, en todo el mundo, siendo el epicentro, el corazón de Sakura.

«El equipo siete» reunido otra vez… eh, bueno, algo así. Y... ¿y cómo haría ella para decirle todo aquél embrollo, a... Naruto?

**.**

* * *

«Te rompes, odias y amas y destruyes y construyes y haces las cosas a tu manera; te duele y lo sé, los latidos y todos los pecados, pero te amo y te protegeré… porque tú y yo estamos atados»

* * *

eah, ahora si me puse puntual (?) en realidad no D: pero me tardé por un montón de cosas feas. ahora ya no tengo pc, por lo que es más dificil incluso intentar escribir y aunque tengo ideas... y las apunto como puedo, no es lo mismo u.u

¿a que es feo? en fin ~ espero que les siga gustando, para las que ya habían leído hasta el capítulo siete; obviamente habrá cambios esenciales puesto que no me acuerdo mucho de lo que se perdió, así que escribiré sobre la marcha, ¿vale? espero que les agrade, de igual modo intentaré no cambiarlo demasiado.

Gracias por seguir conmigo, no dejen sola a Viry que se pone a llorar como nena xD ~

―Viliviry. ViryMousy. Uchiha Viry. Haruchiha Viry― (por si no sabían que soy polifacética)


End file.
